The Sound of Life and Death
by SpringBloom
Summary: "Do you know who your kidnapper is?" It pains Carly to see her best friend like this. So hesitant, so quiet, so lifeless. So broken. Sam looks up at the FBI agent, her eyes already lost the shine they once had. "Yeah," She breathes, "I do know him."
1. Prologue

**The Sound of Life and Death**

**Title: **The Sound of Life and Death **  
Rating: **PG-14**  
Fandom: **iCarly with minor Criminal Minds**  
Characters/Pairing: **Hints of Creddie and Seddie**  
Genre: **Drama/Suspense**  
Summary: **Sam is kidnapped by a serial kidnapper and killer that targets blonde girls through their own web shows. When bodies of other missing girls start to show up near Carly and Freddie, the FBI is called to assist the local PD on the case. They soon realise there can be a deeper connection that Sam has with the kidnapper than everyone else would like to believe.  
**Warnings: **Mature Subject Matter

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own neither iCarly or Criminal Minds. However, I do own the plot of the story proudly.

**Author's Note: **Time for my big debut in the world of Fanfiction. Reviews and criticism are highly appreciated. This is listed under iCarly section and not a crossover because you don't need to watch Criminal Minds to follow the story. The FBI agents on the case are the only thing I took from the show. The story will mostly be told from the iCarly character's side. Since iCarly is a comedy show rated G, this story will be _way _darker than the show so please read at your own risk.

* * *

**Prologue**

He logs on to the site every chance he get just to watch her.

He watches the way she talks, the way she laughs, the way she moves.

It was all so _perfect_.

He thinks that she could be the one. She _had _to be the one. There is no mistake this time.

Just thinking about when he gets his hands on her makes his every mussel tingle with pleasure, more so than he had felt with the last one.

Speaking of the last one…

Her screams still didn't die down, and that annoyed him. To think she would've learned not to after nearly three days. It was a miracle she could still do so. She wasn't the one he wanted, not even close. How could he even think that she would do, he can't even remember. It was not important.

It all seems like a million years ago.

He pauses the video and stands up from his computer chair. It's time to end this, he thinks.

It's time to move on.

He always keep the ropes nearby, just in case this happens. He takes the rope, wraps it around his hands and tightens his grip on it. He moves to the stairs, letting out a sigh that contains no remorse, no sorrow, so sadness.

It only contains relief.

Time to say goodbye again.

The door squeaks with the added pressure, opening the pathway towards the screaming girl.

He steps into the room, the girl looks up at him in her chair, her hand tied up behind her back. He smiles at her, hoping for a response.

Her eyes locks with his own, and he felt nothing. If she was the one, he would've felt something for sure.

She then sees the rope in his hand. Her gaze pauses there, staring at it as if that would change her fate. She looks back at him. "Please," She pleas, her voice dry from the lack of water and food for the past three days. She deserves it, he tells himself, for all that screaming.

"Please don't do this," She pleas again, sounding like she's on the verge of tears. He narrows his eyes at the sight.

He moves closer to her, he can see her whole body tense.

As gentle as he can, he wraps the rope around her neck. She is shaking now, tears falling from her eyes without another word.

She knows her fate.

He tightens the rope and without a struggle, he sees the life escape from her.

It starts to rain heavily, the raindrops hitting the windowpane loudly. He doesn't hear it.

Only one thing is on his mind right now as he unties the girl from the chair to move her.

The next one is _the _one.

The next one is named Sam.

* * *

_ Please review~~~ The first chapter should be up tomorrow. If not then definitely Friday. _

_XO - Spring  
_


	2. Chapter 1

**The Sound of Life and Death**

**Title: **The Sound of Life and Death **  
Rating: **PG-14**  
Fandom: **iCarly with minor Criminal Minds**  
Characters/Pairing: **Hints of Creddie and Seddie**  
Genre: **Drama/Suspense**  
Summary: **Sam is kidnapped by a serial kidnapper and killer that targets blonde girls through their own web shows. When bodies of other missing girls start to show up near Carly and Freddie, the FBI is called to assist the local PD on the case. They soon realise there can be a deeper connection that Sam has with the kidnapper than everyone else would like to believe.  
**Warnings: **Mature Subject Matter

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own neither iCarly or Criminal Minds. However, I do own the plot of the story proudly.

**Author's Note: **Thanks for everyone that read and reviewed. I LOVE you all so much~~~ So, without further ado, I present you the first chapter of The Sound of Life and Death... Hope it lives up with all of your expectations =D Reviews and criticism are highly appreciated.

**Chapter One (Sam)**

"_If you don't have enemies, you don't have character."_

~ Paul Newman

Samantha "Sam" Puckett has more enemies she could count with both her hands and her feet. Due to her personality, she had pissed off her more than her fair share of people.

Frankly, it doesn't bother her. She doesn't mind or care. Why would she? She likes to think that whoever considers her an enemy will most likely remember her for some time whether they like it or not. Only few made it on her "memory" list.

There is Nevel Papperman, the little twerp that went out of his way to terrorize iCarly just because Carly refused to kiss him. Sam was sure that he would stay in her mind for a while, no matter how much she wanted him out of his life. Out of _their _lives.

There is Missy Robinson, the supposedly "best friend" of Carly's. Every time Sam is reminded of her, she shudders. She is glad that Missy decided to go on sea cruise and suffer seasickness. Serves her right for torturing Sam and make her puke her guts out.

There is that Valerie chick, who, because to her actions, made Sam hug Freddie. Not that she minded; it gave her a chance to give Freddie a wedgie. She smiles despite herself, good times, good times…

And there is about 5 million others she can't quite recall.

She crosses the street towards Groovy Smoothie, stuffing the money she'd borrowed from Carly in her jeans pocket. The midday air was fresh, due the heavy rainfall the previous night. Although the sun wasn't as bright as Sam would like, it was still a pretty good day.

She has no idea how that would all soon dissapear.

When she pulls the door to the store open, she notices from the glass that across the street, near Carly's apartment building, there was an unfamiliar white van. A man, probably in his mid-forties, stands casually beside it, seemingly watching Sam's every move.

She glares at him through the reflection of him on the glass door. Before she looks away, he smiles at her. Not in a nice stranger smile, but in a disturbing stalker-ish smile. Sam tries to ignore it.

_Creep, _Sam thinks, pulling the door open to destroy the reflection of the man.

By the time she grabs her smoothie from T-Bo - who tried desperately to sell her some garlic bread - she takes the change and puts it in her pocket. She steps outside, trying not to notice the man across the street.

Clouds covered the sun while she was inside the store, indicating the start of another storm. Sam frowns, taking a drink out of her smoothie.

She hates when it rains.

When she arrives in front of the building, the man looks at her almost longingly, making her glare at him.

"What's your problem, creep?" She stops, her hand resting on the handle of the door to the building.

The man walks towards her, not too fast and not too slow. He comes face-to-face with Sam and smiles, even more weird than before. "Hello, Samantha." His van was not so far behind him, its door ajar.

Sam freezes; there weren't many people that knew her full name. "Who the hell are you?" She growls, watching as the man moved closer to her.

The man is still smiling, the same smile that was scaring Sam more by the second. And she doesn't get scared easily.

Lightning flashes behind the smoothie shop, a thunder boom soon follows. The man reaches over to Sam, before he could make contact; Sam slaps his hand away with her free hand. He lets out a laugh, one that immediately follows with a thunder roar.

Sam tries to open the door to the building, but the man grabs her hand forcefully.

She tries to throw the smoothie at him, but he uses his other hand to grip the hand with the smoothie, making the smoothie drop, leaving a purple stain on the ground. She caught the sight of it, and wonders why the strawberry-banana smoothie she ordered looks purple.

She tires to scream, but the man put a rug in her mouth before she could. She smells the chemical on the rug and slowly, but surely, she was losing consciousness.

Rain starts to fall, as heavy as it was last night. Sam is tiring, she feels herself falling into the arms of the strange man.

No one on the street sees as the man loads Sam into the white van. They were all too busy opening up umbrellas.

No one in Groovy Smoothie witnesses the man's satisfying smirk as he closes the door of the van. They were all too busy enjoying their drinks.

No one in Carly's building notices the van pull away into the rain. They were all too busy prepearing themselves from the sudden rainfall.

He was quick and smooth, the whole process took less than thirty seconds to complete.

The last thing Sam remembers seeing was her purple smoothie being wash away by the rain.

The last thing Sam remembers hearing was the start of the engine and the squeal of the tires.

The last thing Sam remembers thinking was which enemy of hers is this.

And somewhere in between, the man glances at her and whispers, "Sam…"

Then it was all black.

* * *

_Please review~~~ this update is earlier than I expected... Hope that's a good enough reason for more reviews =D_

_XO - Spring  
_


	3. Chapter 2

**The Sound of Life and Death**

**Title: **The Sound of Life and Death**  
Rating: **PG-14

**Fandom: **iCarly with minor Criminal Minds crossover**  
Characters/Pairing: **Hints of Creddie and Seddie**  
Genre: **Drama/Suspense**  
Summary: **Sam is kidnapped by a serial kidnapper and killer that targets blonde girls through their own web shows. When bodies of other missing girls start to show up near Carly and Freddie, the FBI is called to assist the local PD on the case. They soon realise there can be a deeper connection that Sam has with the kidnapper than everyone else would like to believe.**  
Warnings: **Mature subject matter.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I own neither iCarly nor Criminal Minds. However, I do own the plot of the story proudly.

**Author's Note: **This is just a FYI; Melanie does NOT exist in this fic so I guess that makes it a bit on the AU side. I'm on a roll here so might as well update when I still have fresh ideas. Three chapters in a day, I don't meat to gloat but that's not bad for a first-timer, huh? ;) And thanks again for those who read, alerted, and reviewed.

**Chapter Two (Carly)**

"_Optimism is the faith that leads to achievement; nothing can be done without hope._"

~ Helen Keller

"Where in the world is Sam?" Carly Shay paces back and forth in her living room with both her hands on her cell-phone, texting. She stops, closes her phone and continues to pace. "I mean she's only going down to get a smoothie, how long could that possibly take?" She stops again, grabbing the bottle of water on the coffee table. She takes a sip from it, puts it down and walks towards Freddie Benson, who is now sitting in front of the Shay's family computer in the living room. She glares at the back of his head, making him turn.

"What?" He asks, throwing his hands up in defence. "I didn't do anything!"

Carly checks her phone again, and then looks back at Freddie. "How are you not worried?" She exasperates, the rainstorm's thunderous sound hits the windowpane of the apartment loudly. "She's been gone for almost an hour, since the rain started. Aren't you worried about where she might be?"

Freddie sighs, getting out of the chair. "Look, Carly. Sam is probably trapped somewhere, do you see how heavy the rain is?" He takes her shoulders, pushing her towards the window. "See? There is a storm outside and Sam is probably just trapped in Groovy Smoothie. No need to worry about her."

But Carly can't stop worry about her. She checks her phone and drinks her water again. "I've been texting her and calling her none stop, why doesn't she answer?"

"Maybe there's no signal today," Freddie tries to reason. It doesn't sound reasonable enough to Carly.

The signal wasn't gone, Carly thinks while she types a new text on her phone. She can still use her phone to call. And besides, there was no message that told Carly that there wasn't any signal right now. She dials her number again after sending the text.

Dial tone… going once… going twice…

"Hello?" Carly almost let out a sigh of relive when the phone was answered. Then she realized she don't recognize the voice on the other line.

"Who is this?" She asks timidly, Freddie now looking at her with puzzlement.

The man on the other line pauses, as if deciding what he should say. Finally, he draws a breath. "So you're Carly Shay." He sounds like he's smiling, like this is all a big joke to him.

Carly hesitated, unsure of what to say. Freddie is still looking at her, taking her silence as a bad sign. "Um, how do you know my name?"

In the background, Carly heard screaming. And the sound of that scream immediately registers in Carly's brain.

It is Sam.

"Why do you have Sam's phone? Why do you have Sam?" The questions rolls off Carly's tongue rapidly. Not even giving the man a chance to respond, Carly screams, "What are you doing to Sam?"

Freddie is now looking at Carly with more alarm than puzzlement.

"What are you doing to her?" Carly demands harshly. In the background, Sam's screams grows louder.

Carly tries to listen for Sam was saying, but she couldn't make out anything except just a simple "AH". She sounds too far away from the phone.

"You are Sam's best friend on the show, aren't you? Are you two best friends in real life?" The man's voice seems to have gotten deeper and scarier if that was possible.

Carly freezes, her body refuses to move. Freddie just stares at her, mouth slightly open.

"I bet you are." The man chuckles, sending a cold wave through Carly's spine. "I've been a fan of iCarly. Huge fan."

Something tells Carly that this was _not _the kind of fan they would want watching iCarly.

"Please don't hurt her," Carly pleads, her knees growing more weak the longer she talks to him. Her voice sounding softer than she would've liked.

"We'll see about that, Carly Shay," The man says, his footsteps echoing through the phone. "We'll just have to see about that won't we?"

Carly is now shaking, with both fear and anger. The man seems to take her silence as an agreement.

"Farewell, Miss Shay."

Dial tone.

With shaking hands, Carly brings the phone away from her ear.

Call ended.

"Carly?" She could barely hear Freddie calling her name with worry. "Carly? What happened?"

"Sam," She manages to choke out. "She's been kidnapped."

These words sound so wrong. Sam is the last person you would've expect to be kidnapped. You'd think that she would fight back, at least throw a few punches at the kidnapper.

Maybe she did fight back. Maybe she just wasn't strong enough.

Maybe even the toughest person can meet their match.

Carly drops the phone, not even bother to look at it as it hit the wooden floor, making a thump.

She looks up at Freddie's open arms and leans in, tears flowing freely down her face.

Right now, she doesn't even care who sees her.

Right now, she just want Sam to come back safely.

Is that too much to ask?

Carly wasn't even sure she wants trust herself with that question.

She doesn't know whether she can believe in herself to have Sam saved.

She feels like she doesn't know anything anymore.

The only thing she can bring herself to do right now is to hope. To wish for the best outcome.

Somehow Carly doubt even that was enough.

* * *

_Look at that, aren't I just on a roll here... Please review even if you hate it~~~_

_XO - Spring  
_


	4. Chapter 3

**The Sound of Life and Death**

**Title: **The Sound of Life and Death**  
Rating: **PG-14

**Fandom: **iCarly with minor Criminal Minds crossover**  
Characters/Pairing: **Hints of Creddie and Seddie**  
Genre: **Drama/Suspense**  
Summary: **Sam is kidnapped by a serial kidnapper and killer that targets blonde girls through their own web shows. When bodies of other missing girls start to show up near Carly and Freddie, the FBI is called to assist the local PD on the case. They soon realise there can be a deeper connection that Sam has with the kidnapper than everyone else would like to believe.**  
Warnings: **Mature subject matter.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I own neither iCarly nor Criminal Minds. However, I do own the plot of the story proudly.

**Author's Note: **HUGE thanks for every single one of you that reviewed, alerted and favourite this story. I love you all~~~ As promised, here is Chapter 3.

**Chapter Three (Freddie)**

"_Expect the best, plan for the worst, and prepare to be surprised._"

~ Denis Waitley

"_911, what's your emergency?_"

"I'm calling about a kidnapping," Carly's frantic statement made Freddie even more freaked out than he was before. After the man had hung up, after the brief hug, Carly dialled Sam's phone again. They way she pressed the keys was so hard; Freddie was surprised that the phone didn't break.

Predictably, it was turned off.

Then Carly dialled 911, hoping to get some police on the case.

Now she was telling the operator her address while she paces across the living room again like she'd done five minutes ago.

Five minutes is all it takes for lives to change completely.

None of them had ever experience something like this before today.

Freddie runs a hand through his hair, sitting down on the computer chair again. He looks up at Carly; her eye's now red from the tears. She stops, and hangs up the phone after she was finished talking.

"The police are gonna be here soon." She announces weakly, sitting down on her couch.

"Good," Freddie mumbles half-heartedly. The truth is, soon isn't good enough. He wishes this was all a big prank, Sam is actually safe and sound. As soon as the police arrive, Sam would jump out of the elevator and starts to laugh.

A small smile appears on his lips as he stares at the elevator. That sound exactly like something Sam would do.

And he longs for that to happen.

More than he'd ever imagined.

Everything was normal before Sam went down to get a smoothie. The sun was still there, Carly's smile was still there.

Sam was still there.

Now, she's probably trapped in a place in the middle of no where, Freddie thinks. Where no matter how loud she screams, no one would hear her. From past experiences, her screams are _loud_.

Sam is tough; Freddie knows that better than anyone. After all those years she tormented him, he knows that anything that didn't go Sam's way, she will make it go her way.

He now just hopes Sam is tougher than the man.

It might be impossible, yes, but it's not that impossible.

Right?

From the half conversation he'd heard from Carly's side, he knows the man had freaked the hell out of Carly. Sitting on the couch now, she was still shaking.

With what, Freddie wasn't sure.

It could be anger, at the way the man taunted her.

It could be fear, at the way Sam screamed to her.

It could be shock, at the fact that Sam was even kidnapped.

But most likely, it could be worry, of the unknown. The fact that no one now knows where Sam is, no one knows what he's going to do to her, no one knows what's going to happen to her.

No one except the man who did this.

Will he leave Sam dead, her body disposed?

Or will he leave Sam traumatized of what had happened to her?

Neither of the two options looks good to Freddie right about now. He clutches his fist. When, not if, Sam comes back, he would find the man personally and beat the crap out of him.

"Freddie," Carly calls his name softly, making him escape his thoughts. "Sam is going to be alright."

It wasn't meant to sound like a question, but it still sounds like one to Freddie. He let it hang in the air, feeling the tension set in.

"Sam is going to be alright," He repeats with a nod. "It's Sam we're talking about here." He hopes that the statement would bring some form of comfort to Carly.

He hopes that it could bring some form of comfort to himself.

Except, he wasn't sure he can still feel comfort anymore.

"Right," Carly lets out a quiet, humourless laugh. "It is Sam we're talking about here." She looks like she's about the cry again, Freddie wasn't about to let that happen.

He takes a seat next to Carly on the couch, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Hey, don't worry. We're gonna get her back, trust me."

Carly didn't look convinced as she nods, her eyes never quite meeting Freddie's. Letting out a sigh, she gets up for the bathroom.

Freddie didn't blame her, if he was in her position, he probably wouldn't believe any word she'd say to him.

Because at this point, anything can happen…

Freddie hears the door to the bathroom close, the tap being turn on. Freddie stands up, going to the fridge to take out a bottle of water.

He wonders whether Sam is getting any water wherever she is.

He wonders whether Sam is getting any food, most importantly, meat wherever she is.

He wonders whether Sam is hurt wherever she is.

Suddenly, he doesn't feel like drinking the water anymore.

He leaves the bottle on the kitchen table and leans on the counter.

The tap has been turned off in the bathroom, the rain hitting the window is the only sound he can hear. The entire apartment suddenly feel eerily empty.

Only if Sam is here.

Only Sam can make the emptiness go away.

And Freddie wasn't sure what he would do without her.

* * *

_Please review~~~ It only takes seconds to write one. I'm thinking about getting a beta, anyone have any suggestions?_

_XO - Springs  
_


	5. Chapter 4

**The Sound of Life and Death**

**Title:** The Sound of Life and Death**  
Rating: **PG-14**  
Fandom: **iCarly with minor Criminal Minds crossover**  
Characters/Pairing: **Hints of Creddie and Seddie**  
Genre: **Drama/Suspense**  
Summary: **Sam is kidnapped by a serial kidnapper and killer that targets blonde girls through their own web shows. When bodies of other missing girls start to show up near Carly and Freddie, the FBI is called to assist the local PD on the case. They soon realise there can be a deeper connection that Sam has with the kidnapper than everyone else would like to believe.**  
Warnings: **Mature subject matter.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I own neither iCarly nor Criminal Minds. However, I do own the plot of the story proudly.

**Author's Note: **Everyone who took the time to read this story is SUPER nice~~~ HUGE thanks again to y'all. Here is Chapter 4... It's a bit longer than the other ones so I hope that's a good enough reason for reviews~~~

**Chapter Four (Sam)**

"_Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgement that something else is more important than fear._"

~ Ambrose Redmoon

"_I'm Carly!_"

"_I'm Sam!_"

"_And this is iCarly!_"

Sam can hear the sound of iCarly through the hallway and the locked door faintly. Before she woke up from whatever her attacker gave her, her hands were tied behind her back. When she finally did wake up, she looks around hysterically, only to make her regret the decision as her head starts to spin and takes in her surroundings as best as she could.

There were no windows.

There was a dirty table in one corner. It looks like it wasn't been cleaned in ages. Sam frowns at the sight of it, not even her room was this dirty.

There was a door behind her. She wonders where it led to. There was a certain coldness about the door, something that is behind it. The coldness came with a humming sound.

There was a florescent light that was blinking and buzzing above Sam, hanging onto the ceiling with a wire that was that was weaker than Sam would've expected. She never realized florescent light makes a buzzing sound.

All of a sudden, she hears her phone rang, indicating a new text. Sam blinks through her dizziness, trying to see where the sound was coming from.

She spots the phone on the dirty desk, realizing she's been tied to the chair; she tries to move the chair with her towards the table.

Then she sees the chair has been bolted to the ground. Letting out a groan, she struggles with the rope behind her back.

The door opens with a squeak, Sam pauses, the phone stops ringing.

"Hello, Sam." The man says with a cold sneer. Sam clutches her jaw in anger, getting ready to yell. "You wouldn't want to waste your energy, Sam." He raises his left hand; Sam notices a gold ring on the pinkie. "The ones before you has tried, and eventually, failed."

_Ones before me? _Sam thinks, fear sinking into her heart. _I'm not the only one? _She wants to ask how much more girls had came before her but nothing came out. She just stares at the man with as much as hatred as possible.

"Ah, don't look at me like that, Sam." The man walks closer to Sam. She tires to pull away, but the chair stops her from going any further.

The phone rings again, another new message. The man casts a wary glace at it. "Is that your cell-phone?"

Sam just glares, saying nothing.

She will not fall apart in front of him.

She will not show him any fear.

She will not give up.

The man looks back to the phone as it rings again, this time, it was a call.

It rings once… It rings twice…

"Hello?" In a swift motion, he picks up the phone and answers it before Sam could even blink.

She couldn't hear what was being said on the other line but when the man says, "So you're Carly Shay." Sam was even madder than before, if that was even possible.

It was Carly.

The man looks at Sam after hearing something on the other side and walks towards the door. Sam starts to scream as loud as she can.

Maybe even louder than that.

The man closes the door behind him but Sam didn't stop to scream.

It was her most likely her only chance to let Carly, and maybe Freddie to know that she was alright.

For now at least.

"You are Sam's best friend on the show, aren't you? Are you two best friends in real life?" The man was now saying. Sam wonders what he was doing.

Was he trying to scare Carly, or herself? She screams again, not caring what was going to happen to her if she continues.

"I bet you are," The man chuckles, sending a cold wave through Sam's spine. "I've been a fan of iCarly. Huge fan."

Something tells Sam that this was _not_ the kind of fan she would want watching iCarly.

Is she kidnapped because of the show?

Nothing is for sure with this guy.

"We'll see about that, Carly Shay," The man says, his footsteps echoing through the hallway, getting closer to Sam. She wonders what he meant by that. "We'll just have to see about that won't we?"

He's footsteps stops for a second and he says, "Farewell, Carly Shay."

Seriously, who says "farewell" these days? Sam rolls her eyes regardless of the situation she's currently trapped in.

The door opens again, revealing the man. He throws the phone carelessly onto the desk again; it stops at the edge, making a line in the dirt.

"What do you want from me?" Sam asks, showing no sigh of fear.

Even though she was as scared as hell.

The man eyes her, getting closer. "You are a strong girl, aren't you? Most girls don't wake up until later in the evening."

"Most girls?" It was a question that was forgotten to ask. "How much more?"

The man let out a humourless laugh, "That's not something you should know, Sammy."

Sam almost throws up at the sound of her unofficial nickname. There were only a few people in the world she allows to call her that.

No, scratch that. _No one _in this life is allowed to call her that.

She looks up at the man, staring into his eyes. "Don't. Ever. Call. Me. SAMMY!" She practically screams the last word. The man didn't even look fazed at all.

He rests a hand onto her shoulder casually, ignoring as Sam's whole body tenses up at the touch. He bends down a little, never breaking eye contact with Sam.

"I have the right to call you whatever I want, Sammy." His eyes contain something that Sam couldn't quite figure out what.

Was it loneliness?

Was it anger?

Was it insanity?

Or was it even love?

Sam's eyes widens at the thought. Love? Why?

What kind of creep is this?

"What's wrong?" The man suddenly sounds concerned, and for the first time, Sam notices how his eyes were a bright green colour.

It reminded her of someone.

Someone from a long time ago…

"I just have the itch on the tip of my nose," She lies, an idea forming in her mind.

The man sighs, reaching over to scratch her nose. The moment his hand makes contact with her nose, she leans in and bites on the finger. Hard.

"You little bitch," She looks at him jump up in pain with a satisfy smirk. He glares down at her again after a few deep, calming breathes. "I will forgive you for this. But if you don't behave for my daughter tomorrow, I will kill you without hesitation."

His daughter? The creep has a daughter? Sam couldn't help but wonder what kind of girl she would turn out to be.

Like Mandy? The thought made Sam shudder inwardly.

Now even dealing with Mandy sound like a better condition than this.

"What's her name?" Sam asks with curiosity. Maybe if she gets to know the girl and talk through her, she has a chance to escape.

The man glares at her, but answers nevertheless. "Madeline." He says with a hint smile that was only filled with pure happiness and pride. "Her name is Madeline."

The name Madeline sound familiar to Sam, but she can't remember anyone with the name Madeline that connects to her. Maybe that it was because that it was such a common name; Sam could've heard it anywhere.

"What about your wife?" She asks carefully. A creep like this should not be allowed to have a wife. What would she be called? A creepette?

The man's face frowns with disgusts. The smile has long disappeared. "Don't _ever _mention that… that whore to me. EVER AGAIN!" He yells, moving away from Sam as if she was infected with something.

Touchy much?

The man's moods seem to swing quite much, Sam thinks. There must be a way to control it and use it to get out of here.

"I'll bring Maddie over tomorrow," The man stands up straighter, putting both his hands on his on his hips.

Sam can only nod.

The man simply just gives Sam a smile. A smile that was honest enough to make Sam not scared.

No more than she already is anyway.

The man makes his way to the door without another word. Sam can't help but wonder where she had seen him before.

It was all too familiar to her…

But she can't seem to put her finger on it.

And that scared her more than ever.

* * *

_Are you guys wondering who the kidnapper is yet? Be sure to leave me your thoughts in those lovely little reviews~~~ I'm a pretty fast updater, if I do say so myself... ;)_

_XO - Spring  
_


	6. Chapter 5

**The Sound of Life and Death**

**Title: **The Sound of Life and Death**  
Rating: **PG-14**  
Fandom: **iCarly with minor Criminal Minds**  
Characters/Pairing: **Hints of Creddie and Seddie**  
Genre: **Drama/Suspense**  
Summary: **Sam is kidnapped by a serial kidnapper and killer that targets blonde girls through their own web shows. When bodies of other missing girls start to show up near Carly and Freddie, the FBI is called to assist the local PD on the case. They soon realise there can be a deeper connection that Sam has with the kidnapper than everyone else would like to believe.**  
Warnings: **Mature subject matter.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I own neither iCarly nor Criminal Minds. However, I do own the plot of the story proudly.

**Author's Note: **Wow, you guys are showering me with all of your generous reviews. THANKS SO MUCH~~~ I present you with Chapter Five with special appearance by the FBI agents from Criminal Minds. Like I said before, you don't have to watch Criminal Minds to understand the storyline. The only things I took from the show are the special agents and what they do.

**Chapter Five (Spencer)**

"_You can't wrap love in a box, but you can wrap a person in a hug._"

~Author Unknown

"Alohas, kiddos," Spencer Shay steps out of the elevator with plastic bags and a closed umbrella in hand, expecting to see Carly and her two best friends as he shakes the rainwater from his hair. "I bring groceries!" He sings with a smile, waving his bags over his head before putting them down on the kitchen table next to a water bottle. He dumps the wet umbrella near the wall and turns around to face the couch, where for the first time he notices there's only Freddie.

"Where are Carly and or Sam?" He asks, grabbing a towel to dry his hair. Freddie's expression seems to change and Spencer isn't sure why.

"Sam's gone," He answers one question blankly, but the answer he gave brought more questions to Spencer.

He frowns at Freddie, sitting down of the computer chair. "What do you mean gone?"

Freddie looks down, as if trying to avoid Spencer's gaze. "She's gone," He repeats as he looks up, and Spencer couldn't help but notice how hollow his gaze looks. "Kidnapped."

It only took that one word to wipe the smile off Spencer's face.

"Kidnapped?" He couldn't believe they were talking about Sam right now. To be honest, he always thought Carly was the most vulnerable one out of the three of them. "What?"

Freddie didn't speak again. He looks away from Spencer. Then bathroom door opens, revealing Carly with a depressing look on her face. Spencer's heart softens at the sight of his little sister like this.

Whoever did this to Sam is hurting Carly.

Whoever did this is hurting his baby sister.

That is the most miserable expression he'd seen on Carly ever since she was born.

He sighs, getting out from the chair and walks over to Carly wordlessly.

He wraps Carly in a tight hug, feeling her tense and then relaxes at it. She leans her head on his shoulder and the tears that she shed soaks through the t-shirt Spencer chose to wear on this August day. It was already kind of damp from the rain.

He places a kiss on top of Carly's head, wonder whether it was a good time to ask her about everything.

A knock on the door stops Spencer from speaking. He turns to look at Freddie, silently telling him to answer the door as Carly wraps her arms tighter around Spencer.

Freddie gets up after a nod towards Spencer's way. It seems to Spencer that he was already expecting whoever it was.

He pulls the door open, and three authority-like figures stands before him.

"Hi," One of the two women, a blonde one, says greets with a kind smile. "I'm Agent Jenifer Jareau with the FBI." She flashes her badge, "Does a Carly Shay live here?"

Freddie nods his head towards Carly, who now has broken away from the hug. She waves weakly before coming down the steps to meet the agent.

From what Spencer knows now, Sam is only kidnapped. Why would the FBI be involved with a simple kidnapping case? Don't they have terrorists to catch or something?

He follows Carly down the steps as Freddie closes the door behind them. The only man in the trio takes out his badge that shows "Seattle PD" and introduces himself as Detective Raymond Parker.

The other woman, the burette, follows with the introductions and pulls her FBI badge that read Emily Prentiss.

"Why is the FBI here for a simple kidnapping case?" Freddie asks before Spencer could. He glances at Freddie briefly, before offering for the trio to sit down.

They thanked him and only Agent Jareau sits down on the couch, and she answers the question, "We believe that Samantha -"

"Sam," Carly cuts her off, Spencer hates how depress she sounds. "Everyone calls her Sam."

The agent nods, corrects herself and continues, "Sam's kidnapping might be related to six other kidnappings in this area."

Carly's eyes widen, but she was unable to say anything. Spencer wraps an arm around her shoulder and gives her a reassuring squeeze.

Sam is like a sister to Carly and that makes Sam like a little sister to himself.

He hopes that Sam is safe just as much as Carly does.

He is also just as worried.

"Six?" Spencer hears Freddie whisper in disbelief. Agent Jareau nods sadly as she pulls out a folder and leaves it on the coffee table.

"We're from the Behavioural Analysis Unit with the FBI," The other agent, Agent Prentiss, explains. "We solve serial crimes like this one."

Spencer feels Carly tense up again at the word "serial".

He did as well.

"How do you know all the other kidnaps are connected?" Spencer hears himself ask.

Agent Jareau answers; her kind smile is still intact. "The six other girls all have blonde hair and their own web shows."

So Sam is kidnapped because of iCarly? Spencer frowns as he pulls Carly in tighter. He could sense Carly's fear and anxiety.

Maybe there's even a hint of guilt.

"What happen to all the other girls?" Freddie asks, Spence can hear the unsteadiness in his voice.

The two FBI agents exchanges a look and Agent Jareau replies, "Their," She stops herself and Spencer knows she was about to say the word "bodies". "They're still missing." She changes what she was about to say.

Not hearing the word body doesn't make Spencer anymore reassure than before.

Finding where Sam is will make Spencer reassured.

"So Sam might be still be alive?" Carly asks hopefully, her body relaxing a little.

"Yes," Agent Prentiss nods with a smile. "We do still believe all of the girls are still alive until evidence proves otherwise."

Spencer finds that saying a little clichéd, but he didn't want to take away Carly's hope.

"Now, can you tell me what happened?" Agent Prentiss asks, talking out a small notepad.

Carly nods, looking up at Spencer for support. He was curious to know what exactly had happened as well.

Right now, he doesn't know anymore than these agents.

Freddie didn't say anything until Carly starts to explain. He occasionally throws in a few words in Carly's statement.

Spencer now has a better idea of what has happened.

Sam went to the Groovy Smoothie at around noon, just before the rain started.

She wasn't back after forty minutes and Carly starts to call her and text her.

After calling her more than a few times, someone picked up.

It was the kidnapper.

Spencer frowns with rage after hearing that. How dare the kidnapper pick up the phone and hunt his little sister?

Carly repeats everything she can remember about the man. The way he sounds, what he had said.

Spencer was now sure that his voice was going to hunt Carly in her dreams.

It was up to him to make sure that doesn't happen.

After taking Carly's statements, Agent Jareau takes out six photos out from the folder, placing them on the coffee table.

Spencer notices how happy they all appear in these photos. And now, nobody has any idea what is happing to them.

If they're alive at all.

Spencer forces himself not to think the same for Sam.

"Carly," Agent Jareau says gently, "I want you look at these photos and see if you recognize anyone, okay?"

The gentleness of her voice reminds Spencer of how he would sometimes hear an adult talking to children.

No, it suddenly hit Spencer.

This is the way someone would talk to a victim.

Right now, Carly isn't just a witness, she was also a victim.

"Why?" Spencer asks as Carly sits on couch to get a better look at the photos.

"It always helps to see if there are any other connections with the victims," Detective Parker speaks suddenly, startling everyone. It seems that because he didn't speak for so long, everyone had forgotten he was there. "It will help us narrow down the search field for the kidnapper."

Spencer sees the FBI Agents share a look, and he wonders if it's because Detective used the word "victim". For the first time, Spencer realized there's a lot more to police work than he'd ever understand.

Carly frowns at the word, and Spencer feels the need to glare at the detective. But apparently, the two female Agents already got it under control.

Freddie moves closer to the photos too, looking at the girls in them.

"Wait," Carly's eyes rests on one particular one, staring at the girl in it. "I think I know her."

Freddie's eyes travels to the photo. "I think I recognize her too."

Agent Jareau leans in, putting a finger on the photo in the middle, "Kaitlyn Hanson?"

Carly nods, "I think she was in my homeroom at Ridgway a few years ago." She explains, looking up at Freddie for confirmation, he nods too.

"I remember her. She used to sit in front of me and block me from the whiteboard."

"Anyone else?" Agent Prentiss asks. Carly and Freddie both shakes their heads at the same time.

Before the photos were put away, Spencer gets a glance at them.

Amanda Buckley, blue eyes and long straight blonde hair, Spencer thinks that she's probably the one of the popular girls at school.

Jordon Samuels, blue eyes and short curly blonde hair, Spencer thinks that her parents are probably devastated that their daughter's state is unknown.

Kaitlyn Hanson, green eyes and long blonde hair, she was the girl that Carly and Freddie identified. He had met her when he was picking Carly up at school once. She was polite and was almost always smiling.

Anna-Joy Kerry, brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair, Spencer knows if he was her big brother, he would probably be wanting to beat the shit out of someone.

Taylor Sanderson, hazel eyes and long curly blonde hair, Spencer wonders what state she would be in when she was found. _If _she is found.

Gabrielle Kingston, brown eyes and blonde hair that were longer and straighter than all the other girls, Spencer wasn't even sure he wants to know what is happening to her.

Then there is Samantha Puckett, Carly's best friend, Freddie's best enemy, Spencer's other little sister.

He wishes for her to be safe.

He wishes for all of them to be safe.

He didn't even realize what was happening before the sound of door bust open and Mrs Benson's heels clicks on the wooden floor of the apartment.

"Freddie!" She cries, making Spencer wince. Mrs Benson runs to hug her son while the detective and the agents all stares at her in surprise.

"Are you alright? I noticed some FBI agents down in the lobby asking questions." She looks around, noticing everyone else for the first time. "Oh, I thought you were in trouble!"

Freddie rolls his eyes, "Mom, I'm perfectly fine."

"Are you sure? Because I know you're not physically fit to eat any ice-cream today." She scowls at Spencer through her son's shoulders. "You didn't give him any ice-cream, did you?"

Spencer let out a sigh. This scene would've been comical if it was under different circumstances. "No, ma'am, I swear."

For the first time, Mrs Benson addresses strangers in the room and casts them a confused look, never breaking the hug.

Agent Jareau immediately stands up to make introductions and Spencer notices the expression change on Mrs Benson's face to confusion to worry.

"Why, what happened? Why are the FBI agents here? Why are they down in the lobby asking questions about a stranger in his mid-forties?" She asks all those question at once, leaving the agents and the detective overwhelmed.

Carly clearly didn't feel like hearing the explanation again as she stands up and goes to the kitchen. Spencer follows her, not trusting Carly to be alone right now. He has seen first hand what she's capable of when she's under stress.

If you can call it that.

It is more like grief. And Spencer knows what grief can do to a person.

He sees Carly leaning on the kitchen counter and tries to block out Mrs Benson's questions from his ears. He moves over to her, pulling her into a hug again.

"What do I do?" Carly whispers, and Spencer wasn't sure whether that is a rhetorical question or not. "Everywhere I look, I see Sam. I don't know what to do."

There was a pause, and everyone else seems to have stopped talking in the living room. Spencer closes his eyes as he pulls Carly closer.

"We're going to get her back," It almost sounds like a statement from Carly, as if she's trying to cheer Spencer up. Then she asks, "Right?"

Spencer opens his eyes, placing a kiss on Carly's cheek. "Right, kiddo. We're gonna get her back." He forces Carly to look into his eyes. "I promise."

But even Spencer knows better than to make a promise he couldn't keep.

As Carly nods and walks away, he remembers all the times he had made promises he couldn't keep to her. How many times he had broken her heart with them.

And he wasn't sure if he'd just made another one.

But he was certain that he is going to be the one to pick up the broken pieces this time.

Before they become too broken to even repair.

* * *

_Truthfully, I'm not really happy with this chapter. Writing Spencer proved to be harder than I thought... A lot hader. But I hope this met your expectations and that longer chapters can get me more reviews~~~ And there might be a new chapter up later tonight, so fingers crossed~~~_

_XO - Spring  
_


	7. Chapter 6

**The Sound of Life and Death**

**Title: **The Sound of Life and Death**  
Rating: **PG-14**  
Fandom: **iCarly with minor Criminal Minds**  
Characters/Pairing: **Hints of Creddie and Seddie**  
Genre: **Drama/Suspense**  
Summary: **Sam is kidnapped by a serial kidnapper and killer that targets blonde girls through their own web shows. When bodies of other missing girls start to show up near Carly and Freddie, the FBI is called to assist the local PD on the case. They soon realise there can be a deeper connection that Sam has with the kidnapper than everyone else would like to believe.**  
Warnings: **Mature subject matter.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I own neither iCarly nor Criminal Minds. However, I do own the plot of the story proudly.

**Author's Note: **I am so glad that people seems to be enjoying this story so far and sending these super delightful reviews~~~ BIG shout out to all of you. THANKS~~~ As promised, the next for the record, I've getting this question about whether the kidnapper is her father or not. I hope I can get that question answered in this chapter.

**Chapter Six (Carly)**

"_Sometimes, when one person is missing, the whole world seems depopulated._ "

~Lamartine

The presence of the FBI agent in the living room didn't make Carly less worried.

In fact, the FBI agent made her even more worried because of their status. The fact that they were FBI agents assisting in this kidnapping, no, Carly reminds herself, _serial _kidnapping case makes the whole situation more surreal.

Carly wasn't sure if she should feel safe with these agents in her living room.

Freddie had been dragged out by his mother a few minutes ago. She mumbled something about how unsafe the neighbourhood actually is and how someone like Sam could be kidnapped in broad daylight. Carly wasn't sure what she meant by "someone like Sam" and wanted to point out to her that it was raining at the time, but she can't gather enough courage to do so. Freddie sends her an apologetic look which she replied with a half-hearted smile. The door closed behind them.

Then Detective Parker had left, going back to the station with Agent Prentiss because apparently, the FBI's technical analyst had found new evidence.

She hoped that the new evidence can help them find Sam.

Now, only Agent Jareau is sitting on the couch, taking over the work of talking to the witness. Carly had felt some level of comfort from the hugs that Spencer had given her, she felt hopeful again after knowing that there's a chance Sam would still be alive.

But the comfort she feels wasn't enough to even out with the fear and worry she feels.

She leans back on the couch awkwardly, hyperaware of the agent sitting next to her. Spencer is in the kitchen, unloading the groceries he'd brought from the store. It's taking a lot longer than Carly expects, but she guesses it was because he's got a lot on his mind.

She knows exactly how that feels.

"Agent Jareau, do you get a lot cases like this?" Carly wasn't sure why she asked that question, it just escaped from her mouth. "I mean, cases where missing people don't show up." She feels the need to clarify, just in case Agent Jareau didn't know what she meant.

The agent simply smiles at her. It was a smile Carly couldn't quite place. It was somewhere between understanding and sadness. "Please, call me JJ." She offers without answering Carly's question. It took a moment before Carly realizes that she was referring to her nickname. Carly often wishes she could have another nickname other than Carls.

That's what Sam calls her.

She feels a pang of sorrow wash over her.

It was so strong; she almost didn't hear JJ starting to answer her question. "Unfortunately, we get do get difficult cases more than we like."

Carly nods, before a second question fills her mind. "What exactly does the Behavioural Analysis Unit of the FBI do anyways?"

"Well," JJ starts to explain, there was a hint of pride in her voice that Carly caught. "The BAU basically uses behavioural science to solve crimes. By talking to someone, we profile them and determine whether they're a threat or not."

"Like profilers?" Spencer's sudden appearance makes Carly jump.

JJ nods, "Yes, exactly like profilers."

Carly wasn't sure where Spencer had heard about profilers before but she didn't feel like asking. Right now, Sam was her priority.

"So are you profiling me right now?" Spencer asks, making Carly glare at him.

How can he be _flirting _with the FBI agent when he's supposed to be _worrying _about Sam?

JJ laughs, a laugh so real that Carly wishes she could just copy and paste into her system. "Unfortunately, my job description in the BAU does not include profiling. I'm not a profiler like Agent Prentiss and the Agents downstairs, surveying the neighbourhood." Carly couldn't help but feel surprised. Spencer must be as well because JJ laughs again, and answers to their confusion. "In the BAU, I'm the media liaison for the team. I'm the one that decides where we go and do press conferences and establish a comfortable working relationship with the local police and talk to witnesses."

"Oh," Spencer actually sounds disappointed. "I was hoping to get a few lessons in people reading. You see, when I was in law school for three days, one of the reasons I left was because I couldn't tell whether people are lying or not."

The way that Spencer said this feels different to Carly somehow. She had never heard him so serious when he talks about his history in law school. It was always told as a joke.

It seems like Carly wasn't the only person affected with Sam's disappearance.

She was far from it.

A knock on the door distracts Carly for a second as she stands up to get it. She opens to door, revealing a woman and man.

The man she'd never seen before in her life but the woman she recognized instantly.

It was Sam's mother.

JJ stands up as well, greeting the two as Carly closes the door behind them.

"This is Samantha's mother." The man says, seemingly in control. Carly still wasn't use to hearing Sam's full name.

No one ever called her by Samantha. It was always Sam as far as she could remember.

"Please, call her Sam, Agent Rossi." Ms Puckett says. She seems a few years older than the time Carly had seen her. "Everyone calls her Sam."

The man - Agent Rossi - nods solemnly and looks at Carly and Spencer. "I'm Agent David Rossi." He introduces himself with a small smile that was meant to be reassuring. For some reason, Carly didn't quite feel it. "You must be Carly and Spencer Shay." Carly was a bit startled at the fact that he knows her name but she figures that he'd got it from the other agents or detectives. Spencer nods next to her, taking Agent Rossi's hand to shake. Carly did the same.

"Hi," Spencer says mechanically. Carly didn't feel like talking at all.

"I got it from here, Agent Rossi." JJ says, guiding the woman to take a seat on the couch where she'd sat a few moments ago. Ms Puckett smiles weakly as she sets down. Spencer, who Carly thinks never met Ms Puckett before today, offers her a drink. She thanks him and sips it.

Agent Rossi casts one last glance around the room and nods a JJ briefly. "If I have anything useful, I'll call you."

JJ smiles when Agent Rossi closes the door behind him as he left.

Carly looks back at Ms Puckett from Agent Rossi's back. Her eyes are red and puffy around it. She looks like she'd been crying ever since she'd found out.

Carly wonders whether she looks like that too. She hasn't checked the mirror ever since she came out of the bathroom.

"Thank you for coming, Ms Puckett." JJ says and meaning it. Carly watches as Ms Puckett nods, on the verge of tears again.

"Well, I came as soon as I heard," She says, running a hand through her short, but bright, blonde hair and takes a shaky breath. "My place is a mess as always, I couldn't have you go there."

JJ nods in understanding and starts to ask her questions. "When was the last time you seen your daughter or spoke to her?"

Ms Puckett thinks for a minute, "I saw her this morning, before she came over here." She looks a Carly with a hint if uncertainly. Carly don't know what to say to the woman to comfort her.

Ms Puckett isn't the only person that needs comfort right now.

Carly feels Spencer shift, rather uncomfortably, next to her as Ms Puckett's gaze land on him. Apparently, he didn't know what to say to the grieving woman neither.

Luckily, JJ was there. And she puts on her most reassuring smile for Ms Puckett. A smile that Carly knows Ms Puckett believes in.

A smile that Carly knows she believes in.

"Do you notice any strange person or cars that followed her when she left? Anything out of place?" JJ is now asking, and Ms Puckett shakes her head, making her look more and more devastated by the second to Carly.

"No," She answers honestly. "I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy making breakfast for myself." A tear escapes from her eye and Spencer immediately offers her a tissue. Carly looks at Spencer, silently asking him how he does that. He simply shrugs.

"Guess you all think I'm a bad mother now, huh?" Ms Puckett says, wiping her face with the tissue and dumps it onto the coffee table. "For not paying attention to my own daughter and noticing any strangers?"

Carly wants to walk over to her and hug her; she wants to say something that will make her stop blaming herself.

But she couldn't move.

She just looks at the mother who just lost her daughter and tries to feel the pain of not knowing where your own child is.

Not knowing whether he or she is still alive or not.

She wants to cry again. But she holds the tears in.

She doesn't want to break down in front of everyone here. She's stronger than that.

Or she hopes to be.

Ms Puckett suddenly turns to JJ; her eyes shines with a bunch of emotions combine together. "Do you have kids, Agent -" She stops, and Carly remembers that she didn't catch the agent's name.

JJ smiles, the same smile that Carly had seen ever since she got here. "Just call me JJ, Ms Puckett. And yes, I do have a son that's almost two years old." Her smile changes with added happiness.

"Then you understand, right?" Ms Puckett reaches for another tissue as another she sheds another tear. Carly had never seen her like this before.

This sad.

This devastated.

This depressed.

Carly was feeling the exact same thing the crying woman in front was feeling right now.

"Do you think she's," Ms Puckett swallows, "Dead?" The last word practically sucks the air out of her. Carly can now experience the pain she was feeling.

JJ puts a hand on Ms Puckett's shoulder, trying to soothe her. "We don't think that, no."

"I already lost her father, I can't lose her too." It was the first time Carly had heard about Sam's father and it takes her attention in an instant. She always wondered what had happen to her father but never wanted to ask.

Like Freddie, she never talks about the father role in her life.

Like how Carly and Spencer never talks about the mother role in their lives.

"He died when Sam was only two," Ms Puckett sobs, "Drunk driver." She takes her third tissue and blows her nose on it, the sadness she was feeling right now overpowering her.

"What happened to the other girls, then?" She asks once she was recomposed, putting the used tissue onto the coffee table.

"Right now they're still missing." JJ answers, her smile still intact.

Carly envies that smile. She wishes she could have one like that that she can actually brings herself to put on.

Spencer, who hasn't said a word since Agent Rossi left, all of a sudden sits down on the couch next to the crying woman, forcing JJ to shift over, and wraps an arm around her shoulders. A ghost of a smile appears on Carly's lips.

As silly as her older brother is, he is pretty useful when needed.

The rain had stopped, probably a long time ago but Carly didn't notice. The sun shone through the widows of the kitchen, and Carly feels the warmth of the sunray even if she wasn't under it.

Then she feels her stomach rumble. She looks up, noticing a few pairs of eyes on her and blushes.

Spencer let out a small hollow chuckle. "Well, I guess it's about dinner time, huh?"

Carly glances at the clock. Sure enough, it was almost six o'clock. About time they had dinner.

Time passes by fast when you're best friend's missing.

JJ walks towards the door, getting ready to leave. Before she was about to say her goodbye, her phone rang. She looks at it and picks up.

"Yeah, Rossi?"

She pauses, her expression stiff as she says, "I got it."

Carly immediately knows something was up, but Spencer asks JJ first.

"What happened?" He asks as Ms Puckett stands up. Carly sees JJ consider the question and looks up at them. She draws a deep breath and Carly wonders just how bad the news was. And whether JJ was going to tell them or not.

"Please," Ms Puckett obviously notices it too.

For a second she just though JJ was going to leave them at that, leaving them in the apartment as she goes to see whatever is wrong.

But the words she spoke changed everything. And Carly suddenly hopes they didn't push JJ.

"We found a body."

* * *

_Cliffhangers~~~ Don't you just hate them? Please review at my other long chapter :) I really hope you guys like it! Because if you don't, I _will _find you... Just kidding... I want to hear your theories about the kidnapper. There's more to him than meets the eye. I spent a long time making his backstory. Look out for the next chapter up tomorrow~~~_

_XO - Spring  
_


	8. Chapter 7

**The Sound of Life and Death**

**Title: **The Sound of Life and Death**  
Rating: **PG-14**  
Fandom: **iCarly with minor Criminal Minds **  
Characters/Pairing: **Hints of Creddie and Seddie**  
Genre: **Drama/Suspense**  
Summary: **Sam is kidnapped by a serial kidnapper and killer that targets blonde girls through their own web shows. When bodies of other missing girls start to show up near Carly and Freddie, the FBI is called to assist the local PD on the case. They soon realise there can be a deeper connection that Sam has with the kidnapper than everyone else would like to believe.**  
Warnings: **Mature subject matter.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I own neither iCarly nor Criminal Minds. However, I do own the plot of the story proudly.

**Author's Note: **Here is the brand new chapter~~~ Hope you guys like it. I bet you're all wondering what happened to our favourite meat lover, aren't you? Well read on and find out. Thanks for all the reviews again~~~

**Chapter Seven (Sam)**

"_He who angers you conquers you._"

~ Elizabeth Kenny

Sam doesn't know how long she'd been here. There was no indication of time at all in the room. But Sam can hear the rain stop and kind of feel the sun set.

It seems to be getting darker by the second and the fluorescent light overhead keeps going off and on, annoying Sam. She looks up to glare at it.

Then there is the room behind her, sending an unidentifiable chill to her back. She twists her neck to get a better look at it.

"Ow," She winces as she feels her neck being turned too hard. She focuses on the door, noticing a humming sound coming from it. She narrows her eyes, wondering what's behind that door.

Her stomach rumbles from the lack of food and she suddenly wants meat.

She turns her neck back to face the dirty table, wondering whether this creep is going to feed her.

As if on cue, he enters the room with a bottle of water. Sam glances at it and frowns, considering whether she should ask for it.

Who knows what he had put in there?

"Drink," He shoves the bottle in front of Sam's face, unscrewing the cap.

"What's in there?" Sam eyes the water, then the man, sceptically. "What'd you put in there? More drugs? Chemicals?"

The man let out an idle laugh, "Come on, Sammy. You really think I would drug you again? Who do you think I am?"

A kidnapper?

A creep?

A severely mentally sick dude?

There was about a million answers Sam can think of.

Sam didn't say anything as the water was forcefully shoves into her mouth. She chokes on it and coughs when he removes the bottle from her lips.

He pats her on the back, trying to smooth out the cough fit. Sam glares at him as her between coughs. "Don't touch me." She snaps. "Get your freaking hands _off _me!"

The man seems startled at the sudden anger that escaped from Sam. As she continues to cough, he grabs her neck in a chock hold.

"Do _not _talk to me like that," His glare was even harsher than Sam remembers. "You _will _accept the help I'm giving you!"

Sam didn't back down as she counters with one her own vicious glares. The man merely just smiles as he throws the unfinished water onto the dirty table, not letting go of Sam's neck.

"I didn't come here to argue with you," He says, staring into Sam's eyes as if deciding when to let go of her. If he's letting go of her.

Sam didn't break eye contact.

She wants to show him who's in control here.

She _is_ going to show him who's in control here.

If only there is a way to distract him…

"Hey," Sam manages to choke out, "Tell me more about Madeline."

It was a long shot, she knows. But she'd seen what he's like when he was talking about his daughter.

Sam almost relaxed when he lets go of her neck and his gaze softens.

"She's about your age," He says, running a hand through his hair, an action Sam had ever actually seen anyone do before. "She looks a lot like you too."

Sam nods, trying to imagine what Madeline would look like.

"She had an identical twin sister," The man's expression alters immediately into hurt and sorrow. It's the first time here Sam had seen him like this. "Adeline."

Sam was now officially curious. What kind of daughters did this man have? The question is echoing through her mind that she didn't even realize she had asked aloud about Adeline.

He looks at her, and Sam can see the hurt leaking in his gaze. "She died."

Sam almost felt sorry for the man.

"Murdered."

The word makes Sam draw a sharp breath. This must all be hard on the family.

That must be one of the reasons why this man is a wacko.

"She was only fourteen." He continues and starts to walk around the room, seemingly to ignore Sam completely. "Maddie was devastated."

"I'm sorry," Sam hears herself say, but she wasn't sure if she means it or not.

The man didn't appear to hear her. If he did, he didn't address it. He continues to work around to room, stopping in front of the room that gave Sam the chills.

He looks at the door for a second, considering something. Sam wonders how the coldness didn't even seem to faze the man.

He takes out a key from his pocket, turning it in the keyhole of the room. Sam sits up straighter, cramming her neck again to see the door.

Maybe this room can be her way out of here.

She waits; the door opens with a loud screech.

A wave of coldness washes over Sam, making her shiver.

She blinks past the coldness, trying to see what was in that room.

Wait… Is that frost coming out of the room?

Sam blinks again, hearing the man move into the room and freezes, gasping at what she saw.

Six bodies.

Six bodies of blonde girls.

Six bodies of blonde girls just like her.

Six bodies of blonde girls just like her are killed by this man.

She fixes her look on the man, who is now huffing with effort as he pulls out a body.

That's when Sam realized what the room is.

It is a walk in freezer.

A walk in freezer that he uses to keep the bodies of dead girls.

Sam shivers, not sure if it was from the cold or the horror in the room.

God knows how long they've been here.

He huffs as he picks one of the girls up and hangs her over her shoulder, Sam wants to look away but she can't.

She recognizes the girl as Kaitlyn Hanson. She was in Ridgeway High a few years back. She was one of the only few classmates Sam didn't mind.

To see the life completely gone from her once bright green eyes, Sam couldn't help but wonder if she would end up like her.

He puts her body down near the door; her entire body was entirely damaged by the long time she was frozen in the room. Sam shivers again.

The man closes the door behind him, putting the body over his shoulder again and walks out of the room without another word.

"Wait!" Sam calls, "Where are you taking her?"

Sam was only half surprised as he walks back in the room again, Kaitlyn's body still on his shoulder. Her lifeless eyes were yet to be closed and it was scaring the shit out of Sam as it stares at her.

"You don't need to know." He replies harshly. Sam feels anger bubble up inside her.

"I do need to know," She raises her voice, ignoring the itch that was still in the back of her throat because of the water. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TAKING HER?"

All the memories, even though there weren't that many, of Kaitlyn Hanson was now returning to Sam's mind.

All the times she offered to help Sam with her homework.

All the times she complimented Sam about her web show, even if she had a web show of her own.

All the times were in her class.

Sam now remembers hearing about Kaitlyn going missing. But at the time, she didn't think much of it because during summertime, high school kids were a bit crazy. Everyone except her parents always thought Kaitlyn just went on a road trip without telling them with her friends.

Sam couldn't even begin to imagine how devastated her parents are going to be when her body was discovered.

In a way, Sam thinks Kaitlyn is, _was_, one of her friends.

One of her friends that she was never going to see again.

"ANSWER ME, NOW!" She demands, glaring at the man with pure hatred.

But he turns, never looking back again. "Guess you'll just have to wait and find out."

The door closes behind him with a thud. Sam is breathing violently with anger.

She glances at the door behind her again, knowing that there are still five more girls in there.

Knowing there's at least five more parents out there still worried about them.

More anger enters her, and she screams from the top of her lungs.

She doesn't know that no one can hear her.

She doesn't know that the man has already left.

She doesn't know what he is going to do to Kaitlyn.

She doesn't know what's going to happen to the five other girls.

She doesn't know what's going to happen to her.

She doesn't know who the man is.

She doesn't know why the man is doing this.

One thing she does know is that no matter what happens, she is not giving up.

She stops screaming after her throat starts to burn. She glares at the water bottle on the dirty table.

For the first time, the ropes behind her, the one that tied up her hand, is beginning to burn.

For the first time, she sees how dangerous this man really is.

And for the first time, her hope of getting out of here almost disappeared completely.

* * *

_Review please~~~ If you do, I might just update a little bit faster... And if you don't... We'll just see what happens if you don't ;)  
_

_XO - Spring_


	9. Chapter 8

**The Sound of Life and Death**

**Title: **The Sound of Life and Death**  
Rating: **PG-14**  
Fandom: **iCarly with minor Criminal Minds **  
Characters/Pairing: **Hints of Creddie and Seddie**  
Genre: **Drama/Suspense**  
Summary: **Sam is kidnapped by a serial kidnapper and killer that targets blonde girls through their own web shows. When bodies of other missing girls start to show up near Carly and Freddie, the FBI is called to assist the local PD on the case. They soon realise there can be a deeper connection that Sam has with the kidnapper than everyone else would like to believe.**  
Warnings: **Mature subject matter.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I own neither iCarly nor Criminal Minds. However, I do own the plot of the story proudly.

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry for the late update~~~ Please don't kill me! Now, let's find out more about the body, shall we? And please don't hate me for the late update… :(

**Chapter Eight (Freddie)**

"_The miserable have no other medicine  
But only hope._"

~ William Shakespeare, _Measure for Measure_

"You're not allowed to walk out this door, Fredward Benson." Mrs Benson points to the door as she says with total authority, hands on her hips. Freddie rolls his eyes inwardly. "Do you know how dangerous it is out here now? With a kidnapper? A _serial _one? You could've been the one kidnapped!"

"Do I look like a girl with blonde hair to you, Mom?" Freddie couldn't help but state, not exactly sure why he'd did it.

Mrs Benson sighs, "I know you want to help look for your friend Sam." The use of the word "friend" makes Freddie look at his mother. She thought they were friends?

Maybe they are friends.

Or maybe they're more that that.

It's a complicated relationship they share.

"I understand that. But the circumstance is just too dangerous out there right now." His mother continues, not caring Freddie is now slowly falling asleep from the conversation. "I mean, even the FBI are here! Don't they have more important things to deal with?"

Freddie didn't want to say anything as he sits down on his couch, turning on the TV, wanting to get his mind off the kidnapping.

However, Freddie curses under his breath, almost all the news channels are talking about the recent kidnapping of Sam. Freddie is impressed how fast news travels. It has only happened around noon and it's already on the six o'clock news.

Not only the picture of Sam - or "Samantha" on the news - is up on the screen. The six other girls were as well. Mrs Benson stops her rant as she hears the news.

"Those poor girls," Freddie thought she actually looks heartbreaking.

Freddie can't watch the news anymore as he flips the channel. His mother didn't say anything as she moves into the kitchen to make dinner.

Freddie didn't feel like eating at all. He turns off the TV after channel surfing a few times. Nothing good is on.

"I'm going over to Carly's." He calls, not waiting for an affirmation as he walks towards the door.

"Oh no, you're not." Mrs Benson pokes her head out the kitchen, glaring at Freddie. "You're going to stay here where is safe."

Freddie shakes his head, walking towards the door.

"Freddie Benson!" Mrs Benson wipes her hand on a cloth and follows her son into the living room. "You're staying right where you are!"

"Mom," Freddie rolls his eyes, putting his hand on the doorknob. "I'm only going over to Carly's."

He pulls the door open before Mrs Benson could stop him. The moment the door opens; Carly's apartment door opens as well, revealing Agent Jareau, Carly, Spencer and a woman Freddie recognized as Ms Puckett.

He hasn't seen her in a while. She looks years older than he remembered; she's got a hair cut too.

She looks pained.

By what? There's a ton of answers Freddie can think of.

He notices Carly has a nervous expression on her face. She looks up at Freddie and smiles fearfully.

"What's going on?" He asks, not knowing when his mother had come up behind him.

Carly takes a shaky breath, "They found a body."

A body? Freddie freezes. He hears his mother gasp behind him.

What?

Where?

What again?

A body?

Who's?

A thousand thoughts swings in Freddie's head and he wasn't sure which one to listen to.

As if reading his mind, Carly says, sounding extremely unlike herself. "We don't know whose it is." Freddie is now not only worried about Sam, he is also worried about Carly.

She is probably taking this the hardest.

Agent Jareau looks at the group behind her, an expression unreadable to Freddie sinks through her face. "You don't have to come with me."

Freddie can almost hear his mother nod behind him as she grabs him. "Exactly, Freddie. I forbid you to go."

Freddie wasn't even sure why he shakes off his mother's hand from his arm. "No mom," He declares firmly, "I'm going."

His mother gives him a look of disappointment and grabs his arm harder than before and attempts to close the door in the other. "I will not let you see a body, Freddie. Do you know what that can do to your mental health?" Freddie groans.

"No, Mom." He breaks free rather abruptly. "Let me go." His mother just stares at him and sighs. Freddie takes that as a yes and steps out the door.

This is probably the first time and last his mother agrees for him to see a dead body. He wasn't letting that going to waste, is he?

He follows Agent Jareau and the group into the elevator, hearing the door to his apartment close behind him. He smiles despite himself.

"So you're the tech kid from iCarly, aren't you?" Sam's mom suddenly asks, startling Freddie.

"Um, yes, ma'am." He wasn't sure how to address her. He catches Carly's eye as Agent Jareau pushes the button for G. He mouths, "Tech kid?"

Carly smiles weakly and mouths back, "You are, aren't you?"

The elevator ride was silent except Spencer's feet tapping the floor constantly, showing his impatience. Freddie almost wants to lean over and make him stop but the opening of elevator doors makes him stop.

They steps out the elevator and walks out the door. Even the usually loud Lewbert was quite and distant. Guess he knows the seriousness of the situation, Freddie thinks.

An Agent outside who Freddie had never seen before opens the door for the group and holds it. Everyone thanks him and he follows the group.

"It's most likely one of the missing girls, JJ." It takes a moment before Freddie realizes he was speaking to Agent Jareau. It's probably her nickname that everyone calls.

Everyone calls Samantha by Sam.

Freddie almost stops. But he continues, following the two Agents behind the building to the dumpsters. He notices the yellow crime scene tapes around it. The ones he only sees on TV and in movies.

This reminds him of CSI. He shudders, not sure why.

Carly was shaking too, and he sees Spencer puts an arm around her.

Then he sees a body under a blue blanket in front of the dumpsters. He freezes. So did the rest of the group.

Even though only the hands can be seen under the blanket, he was pretty sure that it wasn't Sam.

Or is it Sam? He curses himself for not paying more attention to her hands.

"JJ," An another agent next to the body waves a hand at her, making her raises the tape and walks under it, stopping next to the body.

That's when Freddie notices there were a lot of people watching them. They probably had never seen a real body before.

Neither did Freddie. He was nervous.

He just wants to get this over with.

Either it is Sam or it isn't Sam.

He just wants to know.

The agent that followed them here introduces himself as a Doctor Spencer Reid. Spencer almost chuckles.

"My name is Spencer too," He says, offering Dr. Reid a handshake which he accepts.

For the first time, Freddie wonders if this "Doctor" is a little bit too young to be working in the FBI. Seems Carly have that same doubt as Freddie hears her ask about his age.

"Actually," Dr. Reid answers, "I held doctorates in Mathematics, Chemistry, and Engineering, BAs in Psychology and Sociology. I can read 20,000 words per minute and I have an eidetic memory and an IQ of 187." There were no hints of brag in his tone and Freddie was surprised at that. It's like his was simply stating a fact.

Which in a way, he is just simply stating a fact. Now Freddie understands why he was recruited into the FBI.

He just didn't understand why. With a brain that big (Freddie couldn't help but think of Nevel), there was a million other things he could've done with his life. Why did he choose law enforcement?

All of them stare at Dr. Reid in awe before Agent Jareau - Freddie wasn't sure if he was allowed to call her JJ - steps over the tape again, putting a hand on Mrs Puckett's shoulder gently. "Are you ready ma'am?"

She nods, looking no where near ready as she goes over the tape. Freddie sees another Agent exchange a look with Agent Jareau and at her nod, he revels the face underneath the blanket.

Mrs Puckett lets out a shaky breath and shakes her head. Relief immediately washes over Freddie.

He lets out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

This isn't Sam.

The girl found dead under the blanket isn't Sam!

Freddie is so happy and thankful he nearly screamed out in delight.

But then he saw who it is under the blanket.

It is Kaitlyn Hanson.

The girl that sat in front of him in homeroom and blocked him from the whiteboard.

The girl that always smiled at him whenever he entered the classroom. She smiled at everyone actually.

The girl that always was so energetic and always answering questions the teacher threw at her.

Now she's just another victim. Now she's never going to smile again.

The life is completely gone from her once green eyes.

Carly let out a sob, bring him back from his flashback. He turns to her and Spencer, noticing Spencer was also staring at the lifeless body.

"I'm sorry," Dr Reid sympathises softly behind where they are standing.

Freddie gives him a nod, not even wondering how he knew that Freddie knows Kaitlyn. "She is, _was_," He almost chokes on that word, "A classmate and friend of mine and Carly's."

Carly is now sobbing into Spencer's shirt, Freddie's heart almost broke.

Then there was something else. If Kaitlyn's already dead… Doesn't that mean Sam can already be…

NO! He screams at himself inwardly, refusing to let that thought continue. NO WAY IN HELL IS SAM DEAD!

But it didn't stop him from thinking about it.

In the exact moment, Sam can already be dead.

"My Katie!" Someone's cry interrupts his thoughts from going wild. He practically thanked whoever was there. Then he turns around.

His face fell more, if that was possible.

It was Kaitlyn Hanson's mother.

He had seen her once when the school had a talent show. Kaitlyn was the MC and she was there to support her daughter.

"Katie?" The poor woman screams frantically, drawing the attention of the agents. "Where's my Katie?" A man, Mr Hanson perhaps, Freddie guesses, grabs Mrs Hanson's hand gently, trying to pull her back. But she just keeps going towards the crime scene.

"My Katie is alright, right?" Her distraught cries makes Freddie cringe. "Some please tell me my Katie is alright!"

Then she stops, facing her daughter's body underneath the blanket. Somehow she just knew it was Kaitlyn under there. She freezes and starts to sob.

Agent Jareau was instantly by her side, throwing a few comforting words at her. But she just kept shaking her head, refusing to believe her daughter is gone.

Gone forever.

Just like how he refuses to believe Sam is gone.

Even Mr Hanson is crying now, and Freddie turns away.

Carly is now looking at the Hansons and thinking about something. The light that was in her eyes before is getting darker, as if losing its battery. Freddie walks over; taking her hand and making her look up at him.

"Sam is ok." It seems to him that he had been saying these words way too much lately, he wasn't even sure he believes these words that are coming out of his own mouth.

"She is." Carly repeats, hints of disbelieve in her voice. "She is."

The Medical Examiner and the Agents are helping putting Kaitlyn into a body bag, loading her into a truck. Mrs Hanson cries louder as the truck pulls away.

"The poor woman." Mrs Puckett sounds distant as she speaks these words. Part of it was genuine sympathy and part of it was gladness that this wasn't her own daughter. "She must be heartbroken."

Freddie is thinking about Sam again as his eyes trails over to the Hansons and the Agents there to comfort them.

He can't do anything right now but hope. Hope for the best.

Hope is never supposed to fail anyone, right?

He didn't want to just stand around all day and hope; he wants to do something physical to help Sam. Not doing anything didn't really suit him.

Hoping, hoping, and hoping.

All he can do is hope.

Hopefully that Sam returns safely.

Hopefully that Sam is alright right now.

Hopefully that they can find her soon enough.

Hoping is so cruel.

* * *

_Again, I truly apologize for the lack of update... My parents are being mean again... Anyways, please review~~~ And I hope y'all liked this chapter~~~_

_XO - Spring  
_


	10. Chapter 9

**The Sound of Life and Death**

**Title:** The Sound of Life and Death**  
Rating: **PG-14**  
Fandom: **iCarly with minor Criminal Minds **  
Characters/Pairing: **Hints of Creddie and Seddie**  
Genre: **Drama/Suspense**  
Summary: **Sam is kidnapped by a serial kidnapper and killer that targets blonde girls through their own web shows. When bodies of other missing girls start to show up near Carly and Freddie, the FBI is called to assist the local PD on the case. They soon realise there can be a deeper connection that Sam has with the kidnapper than everyone else would like to believe.**  
Warnings: **Mature subject matter.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I own neither iCarly nor Criminal Minds. However, I do own the plot of the story proudly.

**Author's Note: **Presenting the brand new chapter~~~ I am so very sorry again for my late update… Don't kill me again… I blame this entirely on both my parents and my Internet, so point your fingers at them...

**Chapter Nine (Carly)**

"_When you come to the end of your rope, tie a knot and hang on._"

~ Franklin D. Roosewelt

Carly is completely numb by the time she returns to her apartment. She can't get the image of Kaitlyn Hanson's lifeless body underneath the blue blanket out of her mind.

Kaitlyn's body is inside her head alongside the hunting voice of the kidnapper, the devastating look she'd seen in the Hanson's eyes and their cries to their lost daughter.

She hates this situation she's stuck in right now.

She wants all these things out of her mind right now.

The only problem is, she can't.

The closing of the door behind her snaps her attention back from the voices echoing through her mind. She sees Freddie and Ms Puckett walking into the apartment. No Agents followed them. They're all probably too busy working on who put the body in the dumpster behind their building.

Carly plops herself down on the couch, leaning back on it. She didn't feel like talking at all right now.

Fortunately, none of them feels like talking right now.

After what they've just seen, it's probably for the best.

After all that they've see, there's really nothing to say.

Carly thinks she isn't the only one with voices hunting her mind.

Freddie makes his way silently into the kitchen, following Spencer and helping him with dinner without asking. Carly wants to help as well, but she can't get herself to stand up from the couch.

For some unknown reason, she feels exhausted. More so than she'd ever felt before.

The couch shifts as Ms Puckett sits on it next to Carly. Carly glances at her company and sits up straighter awkwardly.

She can see the exhaustion in Ms Puckett's eyes as well.

Carly feels better just a little bit, knowing she wasn't the only one that's tired.

"Whatcha guys want to eat tonight?" Spencer's question lacks its usual playfulness. This time it's all serious. Carly looks at her older brother worriedly, seeing him opening the fridge and stares into it. Carly wasn't even sure what he's staring at.

She wonders if he's seeing faces and hearing voices too.

Carly sighs, catching Freddie's eyes for a millisecond. He gives her a brief nod, and Carly knows that Freddie sees what's happening to Spencer too.

"What about Spaghetti and meatballs?" The question went unanswered as Spencer takes out the ingredients out from the fridge, taking the silence as a yes.

It was just as well, Carly thinks, putting a hand on her stomch mechanically, feeling it growl with hunger.

Freddie turns on the tap, filling a pot with water. Carly suddenly realizes how hungry she really is.

Even if part of her appetite was ruined by the body of one of her former friends.

Former friends, Carly grimaces. She hopes it doesn't have to come down to that with Sam.

Another part of her appetite disappears as well.

Her stomach growls again as if on cue, trying to tell her otherwise. She winces, wondering if anyone had heard it.

Ms Puckett stands up all of a sudden, the couch shifts again with the lost of pressure. Carly looks up at her as Ms Puckett makes her way into the kitchen.

"Let me help," She suggests, turning off the tap and taking the pot away from Freddie. "That's too much water," She pours some into the sink and puts the pot on the stove. The way she does this looks so natural, as if she didn't see a dead body no more than ten minutes ago.

"Wow, I didn't know you cook, Ms Puckett." Carly states as she stands up. Ms Puckett gives her a look, making Carly's eyes widen. "Oh, no. I don't mean this the wrong way. It's just…" She trails off, not sure what she should say next.

Ms Puckett seems to smile for the first time all day. Even if the smile never quite reach her eyes. "Despite what Sam might've told you guys, I can cook a mean meal, you know."

Carly nods with embarrassment, not sure what to say to that. Freddie looks at her again, she shrugs, not really wanting to talk.

There's really nothing to talk about right now.

She walks over to the kitchen, deciding to help.

Also to take her mind off a few things.

Maybe it'll get her mind off of things she never want there in the first place.

She focuses herself with a bag of meatballs, sorting them into a large, orange bowl. As the bowl fills, she notices Freddie staring at it, seemingly in a trance. She wonders what he's thinking about.

About Sam, no doubt. But Carly can't remember a connection between Sam, Freddie and meatballs.

She waves a hand in front of Freddie's doze off face as he just stands there, staring at the bowl full of meatballs. "Dude," Carly stops waving, noticing that it's not working and punches Freddie on the arm. "Freddie!"

"Huh," Freddie snaps his head up to face Carly. "What?"

Carly allows herself to smirk a little. "What were the meatballs saying to you?" She anticipates the joke to brighten up the atmosphere around them.

Even it's just a little bit.

"Nothing." He mutters, shaking his head and grabbing the empty meatball bag in a swift motion.

As Freddie leaves to throw the bag into the trash can, Carly shakes her head after him. She was about to ask Spencer - who is now turning on the stove - where he wants the meatballs before Ms Puckett takes the bowl from her.

"Let me," She smiles a smile that Carly can see it's real, although it's full of exhaustion. "It's the least I can do."

Carly nods, smiling at her and handing her the bowl. Ms Puckett takes it and Carly was immediately glad that she doesn't have to be in the kitchen. They don't usually get this much people working in the kitchen and it's making Carly feel a little claustrophobic.

She sits back on the couch again, drowning into her own thoughts.

She seems to be doing this a lot lately.

And every time, only one thing appears in her mind.

Sam.

Her whereabouts, her state.

Her life.

Carly can feel herself tense up at the thought of her best friend being kidnapped because of her web show makes her blood boil with a mixture of anger, worry and depression.

Wait… She glances at an abstract calendar in the living room that her bother kept. All the dates circled in a red pen represents the dates they are supposed to upload iCarly.

Shit.

"iCarly," Carly suddenly stands up, moving way to fast to the calendar than humanly possible. "iCarly!"

"What?" Spencer was next to her within seconds, looking at the calendar as well. His mouth forming an "O" shape. "iCarly." He mutters.

"It's supposed to be today," She addresses the unasked question.

Freddie appears next to Carly without her hearing him. "We can't do it today," He states matter-of-factly. "I'll put on a note on our website announcing that iCarly will be postponed until further notice."

Carly sighs. _Right now it's not the time to be thinking about the fans. _She thinks, following Freddie to the computer rather dully. _Right now it's the time to think about Sam._

"Whoa…" Freddie says, bring Carly back to reality. He turns to Carly with a ghost of grin on his face. "Look at what our viewers sent us."

Carly looks at the screen of the iCarly's homepage. It's filled with encouragements for Sam. Carly lets out a little gasp, she wasn't expecting this.

"_Hang in there, Carly and Freddie! You guys will get through this!_"

"_Be strong, guys! My sister and I a HUGE fans and we won't stop leaving you guys messages until Sam is found._"

"_I love iCarly, me and my friends watches every episode. I'm sure Sam is okay._"

Carly was in astonishment as she and Freddie reads the comments the viewers send them. She has no idea that so many people cares about Sam's safety.

They must've saw the six o'clock news. Carly glances at the clock on the computer without thinking, noticing that it is already seven.

Knowing that there was so much supporters for iCarly makes Carly feel at least a tiny bit better about his situation.

Knowing that so many people cares about Sam's safety.

Freddie continues to scroll down to read more comments. His grin was evident now.

And that makes Carly smile a little.

They finishes reading the comments in a more comfortable silence than before. All of the comments shows support from their fans. These kind words warms Carly's heart in more ways than one.

It almost makes her pain go away.

"Wow," That was all Freddie says after more than ten minutes of reading more than five thousand comments.

"I know," Carly agrees. "Wow."

"Dinner's ready." Spencer calls from the kitchen, already setting the table with Ms Puckett. Carly can smell the aroma from the Spaghetti and Meatballs. Her stomch growls for the third time since they entered the apartment.

Carly walks to the table with Freddie following suit. She sits down in the seat on the left side of the table and grabs a fork from Spencer.

"Somebody's hungry," Spencer remarks, sitting down next to Carly.

Carly nods, never taking her mind off the reassuring comments from the iCarly fans.

It seems to lighten up her whole mood altogether. She's feeling better than she'd felt all day.

Dinner went quieter than usual. In fact, Carly couldn't think of a time when Spencer didn't talk with food in his mouth during dinner time. This time, he didn't talk at all.

She looks up from her half-eaten food at Freddie, who is sitting across from her. She frowns, seeing that Freddie had barely touched his food when hers is already halfway done. He was playing with the meatballs with his fork, his head resting on his left hand which was supported by his elbow. Carly sighs.

What the hell is the deal with Freddie and meatballs?

She looks down at her own dinner, poking a meatball with her fork, bring it into her mouth and chewing it.

Her eyes wonders to the clock hanging on the wall behind Freddie, noticing that it's already seven thirty. Normally, they would be getting ready for iCarly.

Sam, Freddie and herself.

She swallows the chewed up meatball and twists her fork with the noodles. They do iCarly every week and she really, truly wants to keep that up. Even though they can still do iCarly with Sam absent, none of them had even brought up the idea.

None of them are in the mood to do the show tonight.

That mood went missing the moment Sam went missing.

Carly swallows the food with more difficulty than she did with the last bite.

"_Farewell, Miss Shay._" Her head snaps up from her food, she pauses the fork-full of Spaghetti en rout to her mouth.

Why is she hearing things right now?

"_Farewell._"

The voice of the man echoes through her mind and she wasn't sure why it's happening.

She doesn't even care why.

She just wants it to stop.

"_Miss Shay._"

The way he said her name, even if it's just her last name, makes her want to throw up.

The use of "Miss" makes her dizzy.

Why is it happening now, when she's eating dinner?

Or at least trying to.

"Hey," Spencer looks at his sister worriedly. And Carly realizes she's still holding the fork halfway to her mouth. "You okay, Carly?"

From the corner of her eye, Carly sees Freddie look up from his uneaten food at her with concern.

"Yeah," Carly forces a smile and a nod, putting the Spaghetti into her mouth and chews, rather forcefully.

All of her previous appetite disappeared into the thin air within the second.

Carly puts the fork down.

"Excuse me," She tries to look as normal as she can, pushing herself to get out of the chair.

The overwhelming feeling of vomit enters her system.

She runs to the bathroom.

The last thing she hears before she is at the toilet, puking her just eaten dinner out, is the man.

"_Farewell, Miss Shay._"

* * *

_So please, please, lemme know what you're all thinking. I love your feedbacks a lot~~~ SO SORRY AGAIN... I will try my best to update twice, or maybe even three times, tomorrow~~~ Review and I shall love you forever._


	11. Chapter 10

**The Sound of Life and Death**

**Title: **The Sound of Life and Death**  
Rating: **PG-14**  
Fandom: **iCarly with minor Criminal Minds**  
Characters/Pairing: **Hints of Creddie and Seddie**  
Genre: **Drama/Suspense**  
Summary: **Sam is kidnapped by a serial kidnapper and killer that targets blonde girls through their own web shows. When bodies of other missing girls start to show up near Carly and Freddie, the FBI is called to assist the local PD on the case. They soon realise there can be a deeper connection that Sam has with the kidnapper than everyone else would like to believe.**  
Warnings: **Mature subject matter.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I own neither iCarly nor Criminal Minds. However, I do own the plot of the story proudly.

**Author's Note: **I'm still not so sure when Sam is gonna get rescued… Any suggestions?

**Chapter Ten (Sam)**

"_Boredom is an emptiness filled with insistence._"

~ Leo Stein

Sam wasn't sure when she'd fallen asleep.

She wasn't even sure when she'd woken up.

If it weren't for the weariness she feels every time she wakes up, she can't even be sure if she'd fell asleep or not.

Sam yawns and slowly opens her eyes, expecting to hear her alarm blaring next to her. She tries to move her hand and wipe her face with it.

Then she realizes her hands were tied behind her back.

Then she realizes she was sitting on a chair.

Panic shots through her for a split second before she remembers what has happened.

Creepy man… Kidnapping… Dead girls…

Sam turns to the freezer behind her instinctively and shuddered.

Five more dead girls are still in there. At the same time she wonders what has happened to Kaitlyn's body. Putting the word "body" behind Kaitlyn's name, even though it wasn't on purpose, makes Sam feel awful.

Yet, she can't find another word to represent what Kaitlyn is now.

A ghost? A corpse? An angle, even?

None of these words feel right.

Sam yawns again, noticing there's something different about this room then before.

She looks around, trying to find out what. Then it hits her.

It is darker.

She looks up; the light that was blinking wildly before is now completely off, making the room dark.

Or, Sam thinks, it's darker than before.

But it wasn't completely dark, Sam soon discovers. She can still make out the objects around the room. She looks over to the door that connects this room with the rest of the house.

If it's a house at all. But considering that there's no window in this room, Sam thinks she's probably in a basement.

A hint of light comes through the room from the gap underneath the door. Sam soon wonders what time is it right about now.

She wants to know how long she's been trapped here in this hellhole.

She can still hear the buzzing sound from the freezer; at least now Sam knows why it makes that sound. Knowing didn't make her a bit feel better.

Knowing that there's still more dead girls in there makes Sam feel worst than before.

Sam couldn't help but yawn again. She must be more tired than she realizes.

She doesn't know what she's supposed to do now.

Sam leans back onto the chair, attempting to make her self more comfortable. She feels the rope burn her hands again as she moves it. She winces, wondering just how red her wrist would look when she get untied.

_If _she gets untied.

Now that she's thinking about the rope tying her hands behind her, the burning feeling is all she can think about.

It's all she can feel.

She rather be asleep right about now.

She closes her eyes, trying to attempt sleeping again.

Five second after her eyes was closed, she opens them.

Her mind won't shut up about the whole situation she's in right now. The man, the bodies, the meeting with the man's daughter.

_What kind of person is she, anyway?_ Sam thinks, closing her eyes again. She can't explain it, but she is kind of exited to meet this Madeline.

She opens her eyes again. She can't sleep. She doesn't know what time it is. She feels… Bored.

Bored? Sam almost let out a bitter laugh. _Bored_? How can she be bored when she's just got kidnapped and locked into a room with five dead girls inside freezers that in her mind, is in the middle of nowhere.

Her life right about now is way more exciting than most sixteen year old girls out there.

And yet she's extremely bored.

There is absolutely nothing to do right here and her mind won't shut up for long enough for her to go to sleep.

Normally, she would toss and turn in the comfort of her own bed. But there is nothing normal about being tied to a chair.

Boredom is so hard to deal with.

Sam yawns again, hoping this time; the yawn can actually put her to sleep.

Nope. Didn't happen.

Sam is never the one to sit still for long and right now, she just wants to be untied so that she's able to move. She knows her kidnapper won't risk untying her.

She also knows that if he does, she'll put on one hell of a fight.

She wonders if she'd win against him. She smirks at the thought of what she can do to him once she can get out of this rope.

Punches his jaw, kneels his stomch, kicks between his legs. And maybe steps on his feet or pokes his eyes.

She wonders if she could get Madeline to untie the rope for her. She can be a pretty sweet talker, if she makes an attempt. She usually doesn't.

Which is probably why she has so much enemies.

She's always been the girl that speaks her mind, whether it hurts others or now.

The door suddenly opens; Sam tries not to look surprised. The man leaves the door open, making Sam narrow her eyes at the unexpected light.

"Look who is up," For some unknown reason, Sam can sense the smile in his voice.

"What time is it?" Sam demands, sounding stronger than she actually feels. Her eyes are now getting use to the new light.

The man pauses to check his watch. Sam was half surprised that he is actually going to answer her. "It's a little after three."

A.M.? Sam frowns. She distinctly recalls leaving to get a smoothie around noon. And she's defiantly been here for more than three hours. A.M.?

Wow, how long was she out?

And she wasn't just thinking about from the drugs, but also the sleep. She remembers when she woke up from the drugs she was feeling hungry. It was probably because it was around dinner time.

"You fell asleep." The man states, rather obviously.

_Thanks, Captain obvious. _Sam rolls her eyes.

"What are you doing here?"Sam asks as the man moves around the room. She sees him looks up at the light.

"I'll have to fix that." He mumbles in a barely audible way, almost to himself.

"Hey!" Sam is glad to see the man's attention is drawn back to her. "What the hell are you doing here?"

The man didn't look too pleased as he answers. "I brought you food. You can't look like I haven't fed you in forever when my daughter comes tomorrow afternoon."

The word "food" makes Sam perk up, looking at him expectantly, wondering what he'd brought.

He takes out a bag of chips from the bag he'd brought. She didn't even notice the bag before now. "Eat up."

Sam frowns as the bag of chips is thrown on her lap. "How do you expect me to eat this with my hands tied behind my back?"

The man pauses, seemingly considering the question. Sam mentally curses the man for being so stupid.

"Looks like I'm going to have to feed it to you," He says, already grabbing the chip bag. He opens it, the faint smell of the Lays Original chips flows through Sam's nose.

Her stomch growls. If she was good at math, she would probably be calculating how long she'd last eaten right about now.

"Open up," The man sings, apparently satisfied by his decision. Sam couldn't refuse with food.

She obeys, opening up her mouth as a piece of chip is put in her mouth. She was too hungry and too tired to even try to argue.

"Good girl." The man smiles, taking another piece out of the bag.

_I'm not a dog, _Sam thinks while chewing her second piece to chip. The salt on the chips stings her dry tongue. She never really liked original flavoured chips. But right now, she doesn't exactly have a menu full of specials to choose from.

"After you finish this," The man says, taking out another piece of chip. "Get some sleep. I don't want Maddie to see you all tired and sleepy."

That is the problem. Sam cannot fall asleep. But she didn't want to admit it.

She nods, and the man seems satisfied.

The bag of chips finished sooner than Sam expected. She clears her throat, feeling a piece of chip stuck there.

"Water?" The man suddenly has a water bottle in his hand. Sam didn't even know how that got there.

He unscrews the cap, and Sam tries to not repeat the last time water was forced down her system.

She drinks as slowly as she possibly can.

She almost thanked him after he takes the bottle away. But then she remembers where she is right now.

A kidnapper's dungeon.

"Sleep well," The man says, grabbing his bag and leaving, closing the door on his way out.

Sam didn't even make eye contact as he left.

She waits a few minutes for the food to reach her stomch and for her eyes to adjust to dark room before she leans her head back again.

Now she's bored…

She can't sleep, she can't really move, she can't do anything except stare at a dirty picture of a family of four on the dirtier table.

Wait, she blinks at the picture, making sure it's actually there. How can she had not notice it before?

Even though it's pretty dark, she can still see what's on that picture. And Sam feels relieved that there something for her to do, even if it's just for a few minutes.

The picture of four people stares up at Sam with their identical green eyes. The two identical little girls, around ten years old, Sam estimates, are probably Madeline and Adeline. They stand on each side of their parents and have the exact same smile on their faces. The woman, who stands next to the twin on the left side of the picture, has light brown hair that was tied into a loose ponytail. The man next to her resembles the man that kidnapped Sam. Only in this case, he looks happy.

From the angle on the picture, he looks almost human.

It's the first time Sam had seen him like this. His whole face lit up with pure happiness.

She sighs, why the hell does this man look so familiar? She focuses her gaze on the picture again.

The man wasn't the only one that looks familiar.

Then, she suddenly realizes where she'd seen this woman before.

She's related to this woman.

In more ways than she'd like to admit.

* * *

_Please review again... This is probably the only chapter you're gonna get today. SORRY! Don't kill me or hunt me down... Next few chapters are planned out already I'll just have to get wrting~~~ Hopefully I'll get more done tomorrow. _

_XO - Spring  
_


	12. Chapter 11

**The Sound of Life and Death**

**Title: **The Sound of Life and Death**  
Rating: **PG-14**  
Fandom: **iCarly with minor Criminal Minds **  
Characters/Pairing: **Hints of Creddie and Seddie**  
Genre: **Drama/Suspense**  
Summary: **Sam is kidnapped by a serial kidnapper and killer that targets blonde girls through their own web shows. When bodies of other missing girls start to show up near Carly and Freddie, the FBI is called to assist the local PD on the case. They soon realise there can be a deeper connection that Sam has with the kidnapper than everyone else would like to believe.**  
Warnings: **Mature subject matter.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I own neither iCarly nor Criminal Minds. However, I do own the plot of the story proudly.

**Author's Note: **I decided to take the weekend (and Monday) off and sort a few, shall we say, personal matters out. And I'm truly and deeply sorry for that. But now I am officially back, and I bring you wonderful reviewers the next chapter~~~ Thanks for supporting me, guys!

**Chapter Eleven (Spencer)**

"_We hate some persons because we do not know them; and will not know them because we hate them._"

~ Charles Caleb Colton

Spencer didn't sleep well that night.

He isn't sure if he slept at all.

He didn't really consider himself an insomniac; sleep comes naturally to him most days. There is a few times where Spencer can recall trying to finish up his latest sculpture before the deadline, losing a night of sleep in the process.

Then, he was still able to start sleeping in the morning, usually waking up well into the afternoon.

But this time, it's different.

As Spencer moves the covers and climbs out of his bed, he was craving for a cup of coffee to get him through the day. Normally he'd prefer any other drinks over coffee; mostly he would just make a quick trip down to the smoothie shop to grab a few smoothies for everyone.

Today was no where near normal.

Because today, "everyone" doesn't include Sam.

Making his way into the living room, covering a yawn with his hand in the way, Spencer notices Carly sitting on the kitchen table, munching her bowl of cereal miserably in her pink pyjamas. Spencer runs a hand through his messy morning hair and walks into the kitchen area.

He looks through the cabinets and takes out the coffee maker, causing Carly to send him a look of confusion.

"I thought you stopped using that after it shot coffee in your eye last week." Carly states, sounding uncharacteristically soft. Spencer tries not to worry.

It is, like a lot of things, easier said than done.

"I fixed it," Spencer replies simply, plugging the machine. "Where did Freddie go?" Freddie decided to crash on the couch last night. For the first time this morning, Spencer notices the boy is missing from his spot on the couch.

"His mom came by just before you woke up," Carly explains between chews, "Carried him back home. She's got muscles."

Spencer isn't even slightly surprised at that. He understands fully that Mrs Benson only wants the best for her son. Although her method is one that Spencer himself would - and can - never apply when it comes with Carly, it was still proven to be effective.

"Is Ms Puckett still sleeping?" Spencer starts the coffee maker, taking his mind off of Freddie and Mrs Benson for a moment. They had offered Ms Puckett the guest room. The guest room was not used regularly, if it wasn't for the words "GUEST ROOM" painted on the door in hot pink by Carly and…

Sam.

Spencer almost didn't hear Carly answer his question as his thoughts drifts to Sam. "Yeah. She seems really shaken up."

_Everyone seems shaken up about the whole thing. _Spencer thinks, sitting down next to Carly.

"How are you holding up?" He asks. The question has to be asked. It has been the elephant in the room for too long.

Carly sighs, Spencer can see she is trying to avoid the question at all costs. This time, she is doing so by burying her face with cereal.

It would've worked if she isn't out of cereal.

"Come on, Carly." Spencer urges, even though he isn't even sure how he would answer this question. "I know how hard this must be for you and -"

"No, you don't," The sudden outburst from Carly scares Spencer. It isn't loud, but the harsh tone of it is really unlike her.

Perhaps Carly didn't get enough sleep either.

That explains the bad mood from her.

Carly looks up from her empty bowl as she drops the spoon in it, making a clanking noise. "I'm sorry," She apologizes, apparently taking Spencer's silence as a bad thing. "I didn't sleep well last night."

That makes the two of them…

Spencer puts a hand on Carly's arm, looking into Carly's eyes. "I know. And it's okay."

Carly looks like she is about to cry and Spencer isn't about to like that happen.

He didn't even have to do anything to calm her as Freddie bursts into the door, laptop in hand.

"You have to see this," He pants, setting the laptop next to the computer on the table.

Carly breaks the contact with Spencer, standing up. "What?"

Spencer follows Carly next to Freddie. What can be this important?

"It's Nevel." Freddie explains.

Well, that says it all, doesn't it? Spencer rolls his eyes.

"What did he do now?" Carly sounds worried. Spencer glances at her and puts a hand on her shoulder, hoping it could relax her.

Freddie clicks on something with his mouse and moves to the side so Carly and Spencer can see what was on the web page.

Spencer glances at the website, .

Why is he not surprised?

"_The ever-so-famous (please note the sarcasm) web-show (if you can call it a show) iCarly was shockingly absent from last night's broadcast. Their reason? One of the co-stars, Sam - the scary blonde one - was apparently reported kidnapped. Oh no! _Kidnapped? _Really? Seriously, how low can they go? I smell some pants on fire! Just because they can't find fresh, new ideas for the show doesn't mean they can trick their viewers, not that they have _that _much, into thinking that she's been kidnapped. This just goes to show you, they are people that can not be trusted! And their show isn't worth watching if they have to lie their way out of a jam. But many of you innocent viewers have bought the act, leaving countless of lovely reviews on their page. Tsk, tsk… Perhaps iCarly is really running out of time."_

Spencer is shocked. What is _wrong _with that kid? He sees now Carly is enraged.

"That little piece of shit!" She shouts, startling both Spencer and Freddie with her abnormal behaviour. Somehow Spencer doubts the reason behind the outburst is because of lack of sleep. "What the fuck is his problem?"

Normally, Spencer would be against this kind of language.

But normally Carly wouldn't even use this kind of language.

She wouldn't have to.

There would be no reason whatsoever for her to be saying these foul language.

This time, Spencer guesses it just slipped out of her tongue.

"Whoa, Carly," Freddie says as an attempt to calm Carly down. "Breath."

Carly glares at Freddie, "Don't tell me what to do, Benson." She snaps. Spencer sighs.

He is pretty sure she is going to snap sooner or later.

He just didn't know it could be this soon.

Carly is now acting like Spencer's fifth grade science fair project, add a little baking soda and vineger the volcano will erupt.

BOOM!

Freddie seems surprised, but he didn't say anything as Spencer sends him a look that tells him not to.

That tells him it's just a phrase Carly is going through.

Carly is still breathing deeply with anger. "How can he even say that? How can he even _freaking _say that?" She is now shaking.

Spencer didn't want to stop her. He wants to just let her get all of her anger out.

He isn't even sure it that will help her.

He wants the volcano to get all of it's lava out.

"That little bastard!" Carly continues, "I swear to _God_! If I ever get my hands on him…"

Spencer can swear he sees Freddie shudder with fear and move a little away further away from her.

"I will twist his neck until he can't even _scream _anymore!"

Freddie is now standing next to Spencer, as further away from Carly as possible. Spencer has never, _ever _seen Carly like this before.

And this is coming from a person that has seen every bad side of Carly.

Stress can do a lot to a person, including changing their personality entirely.

Carly starts pacing, Spencer almost laughs as Freddie shrinks a little behind him.

"I just want to _KILL _that asshole with -" She suddenly stops, and Spencer sees Ms Puckett walking down the stairs.

"What's going on," She asks, sounding fearful. "What's wrong?"

Carly stops pacing and calms down almost immediately. "Um…" She stutters sheepishly while Ms Puckett never takes her gaze off of her.

Apparently her rant can be heard upstairs as well.

"it's nothing, Ms Puckett." Spencer answers for Carly, receiving a relived look from her. "Everything is fine."

Ms Puckett didn't look like she believes any of this. But instead, she says, "I have to get home," Spencer notices she was already in her own clothing instead of the T-shirt Carly let her borrow as pyjamas yesterday.

She's been awake then he thought.

"Why don't you stay for breakfast?" Spencer offers, seeing the empty bowl that is still on the table.

Ms Puckett shakes his head, "Thanks, but no thanks. I rather be at home right now."

Nobody objects as Ms Puckett picks up her purse that was left on the coffee table the previous day and waves goodbye. Spencer waves back awkwardly, no sure what to say to her.

He thinks she just needs sometime alone to let the situation sink in.

Or maybe cry just a little.

As so as the door closes behind Ms Puckett, Carly glares at the computer screen again. "I'm going to kick his pathetic little ass." She hisses, Spencer reaches over to grab his little sister's shoulder.

"Come on now, Carly," He tries to soothe her. "We shouldn't use violence against him. It's now the way -"

Carly spins around, her hair hitting Spencer on his hand and cutting him off. "Yes, I do. I freaking _hate _him. Let's see what he has to say about iCarly when he's on the other side of my fist."

Spencer sighs as he lets Carly go. Seems like her rage isn't gone yet.

He realizes Carly is now turning into Sam.

It kind of all make sense now…

Carly leaves for her room to get changed and Spencer turns to Freddie.

"So," Freddie says, "What's gonna happen now?"

Spencer shrugs, "Guess we're paying the twerp a little visit."

* * *

_Uh oh, Carly is acting all crazy and out-of-character... Trust me, stress does do that to people. And I am truly sorry for the late update... Family matters are sometimes more important than Fanfiction. Please review~~~ Don't let my late update ruin them..._

_And just a quick question, I want to start a challenge in the iCarly forum... Anyone interested?  
_

_XO - Spring  
_


	13. Chapter 12

**The Sound of Life and Death**

**Title: **The Sound of Life and Death**  
Rating: **PG-14**  
Fandom: **iCarly with minor Criminal Minds **  
Characters/Pairing: **Hints of Creddie and Seddie**  
Genre: **Drama/Suspense**  
Summary: **Sam is kidnapped by a serial kidnapper and killer that targets blonde girls through their own web shows. When bodies of other missing girls start to show up near Carly and Freddie, the FBI is called to assist the local PD on the case. They soon realise there can be a deeper connection that Sam has with the kidnapper than everyone else would like to believe.**  
Warnings: **Mature subject matter.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I own neither iCarly nor Criminal Minds. However, I do own the plot of the story proudly.

**Author's Note: **School is about to start and I just recently moved. And registration took way longer and way more complicated than I thought (and hoped). Apparently, something went wrong with my student file… But no worries, everything is all better now~~~ And I am back. Check out my new forum/challenge. Link is in my profile page.

**Chapter Twelve (Carly)**

"_The world needs anger. The word often continues to allow evil because it isn't angry enough._"

~ Bede Jarrett

Carly is pissed off right now.

That's an understatement.

Carly is beyond pissed off right now.

After she got changed and Freddie asked (begged) permission from his mom, they went down to the underground parking lot with Spencer. He had just recently purchased a new car that Carly has no idea why it's so special. It's just a regular car to her even if both Spencer and Freddie insist this is a special car. She took the seat at the back while Freddie took shotgun.

_If Sam is here, _Carly thinks bitterly, _she would've made a point of sitting shotgun for sure._

Carly feels an anger bubble burst inside her as Spencer starts the car.

She sees Freddie glances at her from the rear-review mirror and avoids to make eye contact.

Right now, Carly has every right to be feeling pissed off.

First, Sam is missing. Kidnapped by some psychopath that probably hid her in the middle of nowhere. Who knows what kind of nasty things he might be doing to her. Carly shudders, she's seen cop shows before. So far, all of the shows don't really express how the friends and family of the victims really feels. They are just actors, after all.

Second, the psycho actually has the guts to answer the phone when she called. Carly clutches her jaw. That son of a bitch's voice is still imprinted in Carly's head. She doesn't know how to peel it off.

Third, Kaitlyn Hanson is dead. Carly still couldn't believe it. Right now, she knows what the psycho is capable of doing to Sam. She tries not to think about it. It isn't working probably yet.

Fourth, Nevel is being a jackass. Again. It shouldn't have surprised Carly that Nevel would make a point about them not posting a show this week but she had no idea he could be so cruel. Doesn't he ever watch the news? Doesn't he care?

Last, both Freddie and Spencer are telling her to calm down. In the last ten minutes, she has seen them casting her glances of worry at least twenty times. She doesn't need them doing that. If she wants to calm down, she'll CALM DOWN! Jesus, what the hell is wrong with them?

She scoffs inwardly as Spencer makes a turn down the street towards Nevel's house. Carly looks out the window as the busy street of the Seattle morning passes her by.

"So uh," Freddie speaks up awkwardly, Carly looks away from the window to him. "What are we going to say to the kid?"

Carly almost laughs, "Say? You think I want to _talk _to the bastard?" She sees Freddie flinch and chooses to ignore it. "He's lucky if he doesn't stay in the hospital for the week."

She sees Freddie widen his eyes. She knows she is starting to sound like Sam right about now.

And, you know what, Carly likes it.

This is probably one of the many side effects from the My-Best-Friend-Is-Kidnapped-By-A-Mentally-Sick-Man syndrome.

Or MBFIKBAMSM-Syndrome for short.

Spencer stops the car and parks it onto the Papperman's driveway. It's been pretty long since Carly had last been here and she can see that the Pappermans has planted some multicoloured roses near their front porch. Carly immediately unhooks her seatbelt and opens the car door. She leaps out the car and rings the doorbell when Freddie is still unhooking his seatbelt.

The door opens, revealing Nevel Papperman in a silky blue bathrobe. He eyes the trio suspiciously before calling to his mom. "Mother, stop the bath water. I'll have to push my weekly ten o'clock bath to ten thirty today!"

Carly hears the water being turned off. She didn't even know it was turned on before now.

Weekly ten o'clock bath? Carly inwardly rolls her eyes. What is up with that?

But this is Nevel. Carly shouldn't even be surprised.

"What do I own the pleasure of this visit?" Nevel says sarcastically with his trademark narcissistic smirk. Carly feels the urge to punch him in the face and wipe that smirk off it once and for all.

_That wouldn't be lady-like now, would it? _The rational part of her head tells her.

_Do it! _The irrational part of her head, sounding suspiciously like Sam yells from the bleachers. _It serves him right for posting that online. _

Carly shakes both voices away from her head, deciding she'll deal with them later. She recomposes herself, hoping that her stare-into-blank session isn't that obvious_._

"Listen, Papperman," Carly enters the house without an invitation, pushing Nevel out of the way. He stumbles a bit as Freddie and Spencer follows her in. Nevel closes the door behind him, his eyes fixes on Carly's, waiting to hear what she has to say.

"Listen, Papperman," Carly starts over once she's established eye contact with the boy. This time, she says this with more authority than before. "I want you to take what you posted about Sam's kidnap being fake off your website."

Nevel scoffs, "Why would I?" He crosses his hands in front of his chest; Carly just wants to break them.

"Because it isn't true," Freddie glares at Nevel, a glare that Carly can feel even though she wasn't the target.

Nevel scoffs again and glances at the three of them. "Oh, would you look at that. Sam is convincingly missing, isn't she?"

"Don't you ever watch the news?" Spencer sounds angry. Carly feels the irritation radiating off of her brother. This time, it feels stronger than all the times before.

Nevel's glance lands on Spencer, "News? Are you kidding me? I think the news is a mockery of my intelligence."

That is it.

Carly couldn't take this crap from Nevel anymore and takes a step towards him, hand forms a punch. Freddie grabs her arm just in time, stopping her in time.

If Freddie didn't stop him, the ringing of the door bell stops Carly in place.

Nevel walks towards the door as Ms Papperman walks down the stairs with a smile on her face. Carly doubts she knows what her son has put up on his website. But she doesn't look confused at the sudden visit of the trio.

Nevel opens the door revealing two men. Carly recognize one of them as Dr Spencer Reid. The other man - the order man - is probably a FBI agent too. His face looks stoic. It's probably because of this job, Carly thinks.

"Carly?" Dr Reid must've seen Carly looking at the two of them through the doorway. There is a hint of confusion in his voice and Carly remembers that the young FBI doctor can still remember her name because of his eidetic memory.

"Hi, Dr Reid." Carly greets him, watching as he gives her a small nod. The confusion in his face is gone. Carly figures he probably knows why she's here since he's a profiler.

Carly suddenly wants to be a profiler when she grows up.

"Hello," Ms Papperman steps next to her son.

"Good morning, Ms Papperman," The older Agent says, his stoic expression remains intact. "I'm Agent Hotchner with the FBI and this is Dr Reid." He nods to Dr Reid and they both pull out their badge. "May we come in?"

Carly can feel the uncertainty sink in as Ms Papperman nods and closes the door behind her as they enter. "FBI? Why are the FBIs here?"

Nevel rolls his eyes and Carly wants to poke them with her bare hands. The thought actually scares her.

When did she get so violent?

When Sam went missing, perhaps.

When Kaitlyn is found dead, maybe.

"We're here to investigate a serial kidnapping in the area," Agent Hotchner answers.

Ms Papperman frowns with puzzlement, "Serial kidnapping?" She wraps an arm around Nevel's shoulder. "What does that have to do with us?" She turns towards Nevel. "Do you know anything about this, Nevel?"

Carly glares his head, mentally trying to make it explode.

Like superman with his laser beam shooting out of his eyes.

"Yes, Mother." Nevel admits and Carly didn't feel better at the truth. "And I still don't believe it." he adds, Carly's jaw clutches again.

"We found what you've posted on your website last night," Dr Reid says, pulling out a few pieces of paper out from his bag, leaving it on the coffee table.

Ms Papperman grabs the paper the exact moment Dr Reid lets go of them. Carly watches her read the message with hints of confusion, then anger.

"What is this, Nevel Papperman?" She turns to her son, waving the paper in front of his face. Nevel flinches, but didn't say anything. Instead, he turns the Agent Hotchner.

"When is expression my honest opinion on my own website a crime?" He asks.

"It's not," Dr Reid answers, "But we just wants to know why you posted that."

Nevel stares at Dr Reid, "You think I'm involved with the kidnappings?" He scoffs. Carly rolls her eyes at the scoff. "You think I want to use my big brain for _kidnapping_?" Carly instinctively eyes the framed scan of his brain. She notices the Agent and the Doctor did as well.

"If you're not involved," Ms Papperman speaks up before the next question, "Why did you post this on your site?"

Nevel lets out an exasperated sigh. "Mother, you honestly think the kidnapping is the true?"

"Well, the FBIs are here, aren't they?" Carly couldn't help but say. Ms Papperman didn't object the outburst. She continues to stare at her son in disbelief.

Nevel glares at Carly, she counters with her own glare. He breaks the eye contact and turns to the Agents. "I don't believe the kidnappings are true. Especially with Sam. You guys know how scheming she is. She's probably just screwed something up and run away somewhere."

"You ASSHOLE!" Carly screams, the irrational part of her brain taking over her and she launches towards him in full force. She knows if Sam is here, she would've been damn proud of her.

"Carly!" Spencer yells, pulling her back as Ms Papperman steps in front of Nevel. Carly gets a glimpse of Nevel's expression makes Carly feels better about not getting to beat the shit out of him.

The boy is _horrified_.

Carly smirks despite himself.

"I don't think a man would call me if she's just run away somewhere." Carly says, rather calmly compares to her previous actions.

"Yeah," Freddie backs her up. "How do you explain all the other missing girls and Kaitlyn Hanson's death?"

"A girl is dead?" Ms Papperman looks scared as she sits on the couch. "Oh God, how much girls are missing?"

Everyone's quiet as Agent Hotchner answers the question. "Six other girls, including Sam."

The answer hangs in the air. Carly is glad that Agent Hotchner didn't use Sam's full name. Then, after a pause, Ms Papperman speaks up.

"Is Gabrielle Kingston one of the," Ms Papperman swallows, "The missing girls?"

The question makes Carly wonder. She isn't sure if Gabrielle Kingston is on the list. She had forgotten all about the other girls' names. She sees the two Agents exchange a look.

"Yes, Ms Papperman." Agent Hotchner answers. "Do you know her?"

Ms Papperman nods. Carly swears she can see tears in her eyes. "She's my niece."

Oh boy… Carly thinks. This case is apparently affecting more people than she originally thought.

She shares a look with Freddie and Spencer. Both of them mirrors her own shocked expression.

She glances at Ms Papperman; she is now breaking down into tears as Nevel sits down next to her. Carly is only half-surprised to see Nevel's usual harsh expression soften.

She now feels kind of sorry for Nevel.

Only because she knows how it feels like to not know what is happening to a loved one.

"What do you think is happening to her?" Ms Papperman says between sobs. Not waiting for the question to be answered, she says. "I have to call my sister."

She stands up from the couch and reaches for the phone, leaving the room. Agent Hotchner turns to Nevel. "When was the last time you saw Gabrielle?"

Carly is getting hit with a bad case of Déjà vu. Only the question was directed at her and instead of "Gabrielle", it was "Sam".

"Um," Carly thinks this is the first time she's heard Nevel stutter. "It was the beginning of summer. Out families gathered together for a BBQ party at my aunt's house."

"When did she go missing?" Dr Reid asks.

Nevel shrugs. "Nobody told me she was missing. She left for camp a few days after the party."

Dr Reid nods as Ms Papperman returns to the room. "My sister's on her way here." She runs a hand through her hair. "After she'd left for camp, I haven't heard from her. At the beginning of August, my sister called and told me that Gabby never called them and was supposed to. I just told them that, you know, kids get crazy all the time when they're away from home. But she keeps worrying." She sighs and Carly wants to just reach over and comfort the woman. "It's been more than ten days. What's happening to her? You said there's a girl that died."

"We promise you, Ms Papperman," Agent Hotchner says. Even with his stoic expression, Carly can tell that he's sincere. "We'll find whoever that did this."

Even Carly kind of believed him this time.

* * *

_Yay, I'm back again~~~ I'll probably start writing a one-shot as an example for my new forum/challenge. Please go check it out and the link is in my profile page~~~ Enter if you're interested. Since school is about to start, I have no idea when the next chapter is gonna be up so please be patient__, my friends and be sure to review~~~_

_XO - Spring  
_


	14. Chapter 13

**The Sound of Life and Death**

**Title: **The Sound of Life and Death**  
Rating: **PG-14

**Fandom: **iCarly with minor Criminal Minds **  
Characters/Pairing: **Hints of Creddie and Seddie**  
Genre: **Drama/Suspense**  
Summary: **Sam is kidnapped by a serial kidnapper and killer that targets blonde girls through their own web shows. When bodies of other missing girls start to show up near Carly and Freddie, the FBI is called to assist the local PD on the case. They soon realise there can be a deeper connection that Sam has with the kidnapper than everyone else would like to believe.**  
Warnings: **Mature subject matter.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I own neither iCarly nor Criminal Minds. However, I do own the plot of the story proudly.

**Author's Note: **I am so very sorry about the late update… School work started pouring on me and I'm just trying to catch up with all that. I'm so used to just sitting at home doing nothing for two months and the sudden change is startling me a bit. And I keep getting lost in my new school because it is HUGE compared to my old one. My apologies again… Forgive me? Please~~~

**Chapter Thirteen (Freddie)**

"_Panic is a sudden desertion of us, and a going over to the enemy of our imagination._"

~ Christian Nevell Bovee

Freddie isn't sure what is happening as the living room of Nevel's house starts to grow quiet.

The shock of the news is starting to wear off as Ms. Papperman just paces around the living room, waiting for the arrival of her sister and possibly brother-in-law. Freddie glances at Nevel. The usually talkative kid is sitting on the couch next to Dr. Reid, being as quiet as he can be.

Maybe even quieter.

Freddie glances at Carly, she returns his look. No one had advised them to go home so they silently decided to stay until further notice.

It's not like they have anything else to do.

Freddie's eyes absentmindedly wander to a wooden clock hanging on top of the television. It's already almost noon. They've been here longer that Freddie had thought.

The silence is broken by the ringing of a phone. Freddie turns to the sound, watching as Agent Hotchner takes out his cell phone and excuses himself to take the call.

"Hotchner," He greets the person on the other end and that's the last thing Freddie heard before he makes his way into the kitchen, having some privacy. Everyone's eyes follow him as he disappears behind the kitchen door.

The living room is back to its original silence. Freddie, being closest to the kitchen door, could hear Agent Hotchner's mumble on his phone.

Freddie just stares at the clock as the second hand ticks as every second passes. After a little over twenty seconds, Freddie couldn't take it anymore. He removes his look from the clock and lands on the coffee table.

Before he could read the title of the magazines speared out on the table, Agent Hotchner emerges from the door, startling everyone in the room.

The FBI Agent makes eye contact with Dr. Reid first, and he stands up almost as if the couch was on fire. He must've seen something on Agent Hotchner's face that no one else notices. He is a profiler after all.

Freddie hopes it's because of good news.

Maybe they've found Sam.

Freddie stands up too.

"What's going on, Hotch?" Dr. Reid asks, his expression has worried written all over it. Freddie realizes "Hotch" is short for "Hotchner".

Agent Hotchner takes a deep breath, and Dr. Reid walks around the coffee table and stands next to him. They're trying to be discreet about whatever this is. Freddie lost complete hope of this being a good thing.

"What's going on?" Ms. Papperman speaks everyone else's thoughts as Agent Hotchner finishes saying something to his colleague. "Did you find another body?"

Freddie sees Carly stands up shakily. She senses something off too.

Did they find another body?

Oh God…

Agent Hotchner gives everyone a look, "No, but we've recovered some evidence from Kaitlyn Hanson's body."

Freddie wonders what that evidence is and just how awful it is that the Agents can't even specify it.

But at least they didn't find another body. Freddie lets out a breath that he didn't even know he was hooding.

Sam might still be alive.

"Reid, go back to the police station, tell JJ not to let the press get this." Agent Hotchner addresses Dr. Reid, stopping Freddie's thoughts.

Dr. Reid nods, "Got it."

"What kind of evidence?" Carly asks, Freddie notices she has her bag in hand, as if getting ready to leave.

She's probably feeling on edge.

Freddie feels the same way.

The Agents exchanges a look that tells Freddie they're going to make up some sort of excuse to not tell them.

"We've found a letter." Agent Hotchner says. Freddie couldn't help to be surprised that they've revealed this piece of information. But he still thinks that's not all there is to it. There's more.

There has to be.

The Agents aren't saying anything else though.

Dr. Reid is already moving towards the door, his own bag in one hand and dialling the phone with the other. Nobody says a word as he exits the house. The door closing behind him.

They're back to waiting for Ms. Papperman's sister.

"What did the letter say?" Nevel asks, Freddie had never heard him this uncertain before.

This whole this it's taking its toll on everyone.

Both Nevel and Carly are not acting like themselves and Freddie wonders if he's next in line.

What kind of alternative personality could he act out, anyway?

The question from Nevel still hangs in the air. Fortunately for Agent Hotchner, but unfortunately for everyone else, the doorbell rings before he could say anything. Ms. Papperman jumps slightly and walks over to answer it.

A woman and man, all look around the same age as Ms. Papperman herself, walks in. It is obvious to Freddie, and perhaps everyone else, that the duo had been worried sick about their beloved daughter. He had seen this expression on Sam's mother when she had first found out.

"Hi," Agent Hotchner greets the couple and Ms. Papperman walks over to her sister and hugs her. "I'm Agent Hotchner from the FBI and I'm here to help you find your daughter and niece."

_And our friend… _Freddie thinks. But he is thinking about Sam instead of Gabriella Kingston. He is pretty sure that he doesn't even know her.

As everyone settles around the living room, Freddie suddenly feels out of place. He glances at Carly and Spencer. They seem to be feeling the same way too.

He doesn't feel like he should be here. Listening to the conversation between the FBI Agent and the Kingstons makes Freddie feel like he is invading their privacy.

Yet he doesn't really want to leave. Leaving meant - at least for him - sitting in front of the computer and mourning over Sam.

"We should get going," Spencer says suddenly, before Agent Hotchner even had a chance of staring to ask questions. "If you don't need us here anymore."

Carly and Freddie follows Spencer to the door as Agent Hotchner says, "We'll keep in touch."

It isn't much of a goodbye. But it's one that Freddie understands.

Freddie closes the door behind them as they walks to the car, Spencer sitting in the driver's seat and Freddie taking shotgun. Carly prefers to sit at the back lately, Freddie notices. Usually he would be sitting there with her and Sam would fight to have shotgun.

Freddie wants to sit back with Carly, at least comfort her a bit. But right now, he doesn't think he could comfort even himself. He couldn't bring himself to look at the depressed face from Carly.

Because every time he sees Carly like that, a part of his heart breaks just a little bit.

But within the now officially more than twenty-four hours Sam is missing, the little parts of his heart is adding up.

To a huge piece.

Freddie closes the car door as Spencer starts it. Freddie buckles the seatbelt and glances at Carly from the rear-view mirror. He's quite worried about her and her un-Carly-like characteristics. He wonders what is happening to her and when this whole angers will wear off.

She's starting to act a lot like Sam…

Not that is a particularly bad thing.

Spencer makes a turn and the noon sun - very different from yesterday's continuous rain - beams down on Freddie through the window, warming him up. The car ride is silent and Freddie thinks he can count on one hand how many times he's spoken today.

Spencer pulls up into the parking space in no time. Freddie always found the trip back is faster than the trip there.

Everyone gets out of the car and into the elevator without talking. Freddie doesn't know if he's use to this quietness.

He doesn't know if he could ever get use to this.

Even the earlier violent Carly is super quiet. Freddie rather has the violent-Carly over quiet-Carly any day. They reaches Carly's apartment in no time.

"I'm hungry," Spencer suddenly states as he locks the door behind him. Freddie remembers that Spencer almost never lock the door. He always wants people to feel welcomed into their home.

But right now, nothing is too safe anymore.

"I'll make some sandwiches then," Carly replies. Freddie can hear the calmness in her voice and feels relaxed a bit. At least she's not acting like she's on fire anymore.

As Carly goes into the kitchen, Freddie absentmindedly turns on the TV and sits down on the couch, just in time for the noon news. A woman he recognizes as Agent Jareau is making a live press conference regarding to the missing girls in the area. Freddie doesn't know why, but his hand refuses to turn the channel. A pretty large part of him is interested in what Agent Jareau has to say.

But it seems like Agent Jareau has already finished talking. Right now, she is taking a few questions from the press.

"_Agent Jareau,_" A interviewer from the _Seattle Times _raises her microphone, her cameraman follows her with the camera that's focused on her head. "_If he's targeting every blonde girl who owns her web show, does that mean they're going to have to stop with posting them until he is caught?_"

"_We're not asking for any web show to put to a halt,_" Agent Jareau answers with professionalism. Freddie feels admiration for her. The way she handles herself in front of pressure. "_We're simply asking young girls to be careful what they post on their shows. There is a possibility he is targeting these girls because of what they do and say on these shows._"

That comes as a surprise to Freddie. He already knows that Sam is kidnapped because the kidnapper saw iCarly. But he didn't even think about it might be because what she said on the show that might've offended the kidnapper. It isn't an option before.

Freddie thinks back really hard, trying to remember what Sam might've said to anger her kidnapper. But almost everything Sam says is slightly offensive to _someone_. Freddie gives up and returns to watch the press conference.

"_Is there any development in finding out who wrote the letter that you've found in the victim's throat?_" A man asks, his hand on a microphone that reads _Daily News_. Freddie sees a pencil tucked behind his ear.

Wait… The words he'd spoken are sinking in right now. In her _throat_? Freddie freezes.

That _sick _bastard! He glances at Carly, making sure she didn't hear a thing. She currently has her head in the fridge, looking for the ingredients for the sandwich. Spencer is no where to be found. Freddie suddenly remembers about how Agent Hotchner asked Dr. Reid to tell Agent Jareau not to reveal anything about the letter. From the expression now printed on Agent Jareau's face, she didn't say anything to the press.

"_It's still an ongoing investigation,_" Agent Jareau counters as best as she can. "_We can't say anything more than we have already has. Right now, all you can do is be hyper-vigilant, especially at night. Keep an eye out for any strangers in your area, anyone that doesn't seems to belong. If you have any information, we urge you to call the number that's appearing on you're screen right now. Thanks everyone for coming. _"

Then she is gone and the news goes back to its usual broadcasters sitting in front of a blue background. Freddie can't hear a word they're saying.

He doesn't really care about all the other news right now until they can find Sam.

* * *

_SORRY~~~ I hope the next chapter would be up faster than this one... School is starting to get harder than I thought. I have a bad case of summer hangover... :( Forgive me and please review~~~_

_XO - Spring  
_


	15. Chapter 14

**The Sound of Life and Death**

**Title: **The Sound of Life and Death**  
Rating: **PG-14  
**Fandom: **iCarly with minor Criminal Minds **  
Characters/Pairing: **Hints of Creddie and Seddie**  
Genre: **Drama/Suspense  
**Summary: **Sam is kidnapped by a serial kidnapper and killer that targets blonde girls through their own web shows. When bodies of other missing girls start to show up near Carly and Freddie, the FBI is called to assist the local PD on the case. They soon realise there can be a deeper connection that Sam has with the kidnapper than everyone else would like to believe.

* * *

**Warnings: **Mature subject matter.

**Disclaimer: **I own neither iCarly nor Criminal Minds. However, I do own the plot of the story proudly.

**Author's Note: **I hate school. So many homework and it's keeping me away from my story and I am so sorry… I feel so ashamed about not updating faster. But I did NOT nor plan to ABANDON this story. It is still one of my current stories. Now, the wait is O V E R~~~

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen (Sam)**

"_Life is a maze in which we take the wrong turn before we have learnt to walk._"

~ Cyril Connolly

The room is quite, but not completely silent.

Sam has gotten used to this eerie, almost silent state. What she's not used to is the hunger forming inside of her, waiting to strike.

She doesn't know what time it is but her biological clock (is that the term? She never pays attention in science class) tells her that it's somewhere around noon.

She probably slept through a few hours after she saw the picture.

It's been a long time since she discovered that picture.

It is a picture of her Aunt Lily and Uncle What's-His-Name and their daughters. She never knew she had an uncle. Not to mention a psychotic one.

Aunt Lily is her mother's older sister. She had seen her before around the house a few times a year. Mostly on holidays and birthdays. Aunt Lily always brings the best gifts for Sam and she was always here alone and when Sam turned ten, she just stopped coming completely.

Sam remembers one year, Aunt Lily brought her a easy-bake oven. She was only eight and she clang onto that toy for ages.

Sam had asked her mother about Aunt Lily and when she's going to come back. Sam also remembers that Aunt Lily makes the best chocolate chip cookies and strawberry icing cupcakes. Her mother didn't even look her in the eye when she said that Aunt Lily moved to New York.

Sam, with her ten year old mind, thought back than that her mother was lying to her. There's no one she could see through better than her mother. And if the twins are around her age, wouldn't they been born around the same year as her?

All those times that her aunt visited she never brought up her husband and daughters. And neither did her mother.

But now that she think about it, it all kind of make sense. Her mom only mentioned her sister but not her brother-in-law _because _her uncle is psychotic creep. She didn't know she had twin cousins as well.

Wait… she remembers what he - her uncle - said before about one of his daughters being murdered. Adeline. Sam looks at the picture again and wonders which twin is Adeline. The two smiling, happy, bubbly girls are exactly what the man said, identical. There's not even a tiny difference between them.

Not one that Sam can spot anyway.

This doesn't explain the familiar feeling she get every time she looks straight into the man's eyes. It doesn't explain why she feels that way.

Her mind travels back to Adeline. She wonders if her murder is ever caught, ever brought into justice.

Even if the girl is the daughter of a psychopath, no one deserves to have their life taken away from them.

Just like the girls inside that fridge. Maybe the man is seeking revenge for her daughter, by killing others, he's trying to get her daughter's life back.

Sam didn't know what happened but right now, she is feeling herself sympathizing with the man. She think back to what he said before about her behaving for his other daughter, Madeline and suddenly realizes she might be here as a replacement Adeline.

She shudders inwardly as she feels her hand start to burn even more so than before. If she can't get Madeline to like her, she is going to end up like the rest of the girls inside the freezer. And she doesn't want to die. She still has a lot of different flavours of beacons to taste.

She has to make Madeline like her, even if it's the last thing she does.

Sam feels her stomch grumble and frowns at the sound. She feels hungry again. If Sam's calculation is correct (and she knows when her hunger strikes), she's probably here for about twenty-four hours already. It seems shorter than that, in Sam's mind. She always through it's suppose to feel longer if you're trapped somewhere and don't know what exactly is going to happen to you. For some unknown reason, she feels the exact opposite.

Maybe it's because she slept through a few hours.

Although it doesn't feel that way.

It feels as if all the energy inside her is drowned away, sucked away with a tube they use at the hospitals.

Right now, all she can do is wait for the door to open, hopefully Madeline will be with the man the next time he visits. She's looking forward to please the girl and her father. In other words, her cousin and her uncle.

She's so not used to the sound of that.

Sam wonders what happened to her aunt. She remembers the man mention before that his wife is a "whore" and it makes Sam wonder what her cookie baking, cupcake making, icing mixing aunt could've done to him.

Surely, whatever it is, can't be that bad, right?

Left him for another man at the time of Adeline's murder? That would've been harsh. While everyone else is trying to cope with the lost she just got up and left her other daughter and husband?

No wonder why her uncle had turned into a maniac…It doesn't take a professional physiologist to figure it out.

She always wanted to try being a physiologist. Not that she'll make a great one, though. She's not the most functional person on the planet, after all. But she could think of a few crude jokes to play on her clients and patients.

But Kaitlyn is the most organized person she knows. Her locker is even cleaner than Carly's. She was always so neat and tidy. Sam doesn't know why she's remembering so much things about Kaitlyn when she's already gone. They were never that particularly close to each other, but Sam does remember that Kaitlyn took introduction to physiology last year and was planning to take it next year as well.

Now she'll never have that chance…

Sam feels like she's about to cry but when she really does try to let her tears out (which is something she's never done before), nothing comes out. Looks like crying and letting tears flow isn't as easy as just turning taps on and off.

Right now, Sam just wants to do exactly that, cry. Just cry and let all of her bottled up feelings from the last twenty-four hours or so come flooding out.

Because right now, no one will judge her moment of weakness.

Before Sam tries again to cry, footsteps draws closer and she stops herself from breaking down. She pays close attention to the footsteps and listens to whether it's only one set or two.

Can his daughter be visiting right now?

The door opens, the man walks in, a huge smile on his face.

He is alone. Sam stretches her neck to see if Madeline had tagged along.

Nope, the man is the only person here. Sam narrows her eyes and waits for the man to speak up first.

The man just kept grinning at her and that creeps her out more than what ever that happened here in the last day.

"Say hi to my daughter, Maddie!" He says cheerfully. _Too _cheerfully. Sam tries to figure out what she should say next carefully and thoroughly.

"Um," She hesitates. "Where is she?"

The expression on the man's face changes immediately. He glares at Sam. "What the hell are you talking about? She's right there, standing next to me!"

Whoa… Sam stares at the blank space next to the man. There is absolutely nobody there. Did she need glasses? She couldn't be that blind, could she?

Her last eye exam was pretty good. Her eye doctor suggest for her to rest a little more but other than that, her eye sight is perfect. The doctor never mentioned to her that she couldn't see a normal size sixteen year old girl without help.

"No she's not," After a few moments of staring, Sam comes to the conclusion that there's simply no girl beside him. "She's not beside you."

The man takes a step closer to her and his glare sends a chill down Sam's spine. "Yes, she is." He hisses and then turns to the space beside him and says, "Don't worry honey, this is the perfect sister for you." Sam could hear the smile in his voice even if she can't see him.

Sam isn't sure what to feel now. Confused? Scared? Depressed?

She feels all of these things at once and none of these things at all.

At least what he said answers Sam's theory about him looking for a sister for her daughter. A replacement for Adeline.

"I, um, can't see her." Sam really isn't sure what to say to him.

In other words, she thinks she's pretty much screwed.

"What do you mean you can't see her?" The man frowns. And Sam is sure she didn't imagine the worry she picks up in his voice. "She's right there! Right next to me! Can't you see her?"

Sam shakes her head firmly and slowly, not sure what to expect from the man…

The man suddenly turns to the doorway, "Don't cry Maddie! Don't leave! Don't you want to know more about Samantha?"

Sam doesn't know what to do or what kind of situation she's got herself into now. She can just stare blankly into the empty space where "Madeline" is supposed to be.

She just can't _fucking _see damned girl!

"You're so dead!" The man calls to her before running after his "daughter". The words hit her like a heavy rock. She doesn't want to die…

Sam decides she'll just have to play along with… whatever this is.

"Wait, Madeline." She calls to the door, not sure what she's doing.

But right now, that's her only shot at staying alive.

The man stops and she hopes the imaginary girls stops as well. "I'll, I'll play with you."

She cant believe how childish that sounded and realized she hasn't used "play with you" in a long, long time.

She actually doesn't remember using that phrase at all.

It is quiet for a while and Sam holds her breath for the answer from "Madeline". She hasn't been this nervous for ages.

Yeah, a death threat can do that to ya…

"Okay." The man, or rather "Madeline" agrees and that comes as a relief to Sam. "I'll leave you girls along then."

The man leaves the room, making a weird gesture with his body that Sam recognizes as a hug. "Have fun girls!"

The door closes. Sam doesn't know what to do now.

She's along again and there really isn't much to say to thin air…

So now not only is this man crazy, he's delusional also? Sam shudders against her will and stares at the empty space before her. She isn't sure what to do now…

What can she do right now?

"I don't hear talking!" The man screams loudly from upstairs. "I though you guys are getting along!"

Sam almost rolls her eyes as she looks at the space in front of her. She's not sure if anyone is even there but she starts talking.

"Hi, Madeline. I'm Sam."

No reply. Sam didn't expect one.

"Um, what's you favourite colour?"

No reply.

"What's your favourite food?"

This is going to be a long time before the man comes down again to get "Madeline". Sam isn't sure if she could handle this anymore.

Because she's running out of topics to talk about with the empty space.

* * *

_OMG, I'm finally finished this chapter~~~ I've just veen so busy lately and so tried. Thank you everyone for being so patient with me and everyone that reviewed my other story - _Within a Seattle Second_. I have a little onshot coming up so stayed tuned to that :)_

_XO - Spring  
_


	16. Chapter 15

**The Sound of Life and Death**

**Title: **The Sound of Life and Death**  
Rating: **PG-14  
**Fandom: **iCarly with minor Criminal Minds  
**Characters/Pairing: **Hints of Creddie and Seddie, Spam friendship  
**Genre: **Drama/Suspense  
**Summary: **Sam is kidnapped by a serial kidnapper and killer that targets blonde girls through their own web shows. When bodies of other missing girls start to show up near Carly and Freddie, the FBI is called to assist the local PD on the case. They soon realise there can be a deeper connection that Sam has with the kidnapper than everyone else would like to believe.  
**Warnings: **Mature subject matter.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I own neither iCarly nor Criminal Minds. However, I do own the plot of the story proudly.

**Author's Note: **First of all I'm so ashamed about not updating faster so I'M REALLY, REALLY, TRULY SORRY RIGHT NOW… Forgive me please since I have a new drabble collection up… And a thanks to all the nice reviewers~~~ From now on, I'm going to make an effort to update every other week for everyone. And secondly, HAPPY EARLY/LATE THANKSGIVING (depend on where you live) for those of you celebrates it! Have fun with your families :)

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen (Spencer)**

"_The difficulties of life are intended to make us better, not bitter._"

~Author Unknown

For some reason, Spencer isn't feeling as hungry as he felt just a moment ago. The second he sets foot into his apartment, the hunger inside of him seems to have just disappeared. Gone. Poof.

Just like Sam.

He wonders if he's thinking about Sam way too much, more than he has too.

More than he should.

There are so many kinds of love in the word right now and in his opinion, his love for Sam would have to classify under the "big brother" category. Sometimes it might be the annoying big brother type but most of the time it's the protective one. However much he loves Carly, he loves Sam just as much. If anyone ever even laid a finger on his two girls, he would probably have to break some bones just to protect them.

If either one of the girls, _his _girls, get hurt, he will make sure whoever hurt them make at least one trip to the hospital.

So now that Sam's missing, he would probably have to commit murder in order to save Sam and satisfy his need to look after the two girls.

Although he knows that he doesn't show just how serious he is that much around other people, especially Carly, Sam and Freddie but he knows that they know he is serious about everything regarding their safety and well beings.

Spencer remembers the first day Sam and Carly met as well as themselves do. He had been watching the scene unfold before him as he sat on a bench not so far away from where the girls were and was enjoying his own sandwich. If he remembers it correctly, it had been a PB&J sandwich that Carly made for him that morning. By the end of the day, Spencer was glad that Carly had made a new friend and by the looks of it, so did Carly.

And within the week, Sam had already slept over. Twice.

Spencer had welcomed her too, to their family. He's happy that Carly finally found a friend who she can depend on, a friend who - unlike himself - is a girl and will give Carly opinions on clothing and boys and other stuff that girls talk about from girl's point-of-view.

Just thinking about those topics makes Spencer's head twist and turn like it never did before.

Just thinking about shopping and malls and clothes makes Spencer wanting to fall asleep.

That was the good old days. Spencer would give anything to have that back, to have Sam back.

He brings out a blank canvas that was somewhere in his room and looks for his buckets of different colour paint. He once told Carly when she was around seven that when he is sad and depressed (Carly didn't understand what that word meant at the time), he would bring out a blank canvas and paint different colours by using his hands to splatter the paint onto the canvas. And after he's done, he would look at the shape it makes and use his imagination to make up stories about the shapes. It will help take his mind off the things that he's sad and worried about and he can focus on more enjoyable things in life. From what he could tell, Carly had been quite fond of these stories because it also took her mind off a few bad things happening in her life as she grows up.

Girl trouble almost always start happening when they hit that middle school age.

Spencer had been there to cheer both Carly and Sam up with these stories and it always brought back the smile they had on their faces.

Spencer doesn't even remember the last time he saw Carly smile over the last two days.

He frowns as he looks under the bed for his buckets of paint. They shouldn't be that hard to find, given their size and bright, neon colours.

"Looking for these?" A familiar voice comes from the doorway of Spencer's room that makes him look up at his younger sister and Freddie, standing there with four buckets of paint.

Green, pink, red and blue.

Spencer smiles at them, helping the bring the paint in as they follows.

"Um," Freddie sounds uncertain as Spencer brings out the big blank canvas in front of a wall that looks plain compared to all the other walls, "shouldn't we put something behind the canvas before we splatter paint all over it?"

Spencer thinks that Carly must've already told Freddie what the purpose of the paint was for before he helped her bring them into Spencer's room. A day spent with a few profilers does in fact come in handy.

Too bad it won't actually help Spencer find Sam.

"Nah," he replies half-heartedly. Truthfully, he doesn't give a damn about his walls and possibly furniture getting ruined by the paint splatters. He might even like it that way.

Freddie shrugs, not pushing on this topic further as he opens the lid of the bucket of red paint and puts his hand into it.

From Spencer's memory, he vaguely remembers that the colour red can represent energy, strength, anger, sexuality, passion fear and sometimes, ego.

He wonders what Freddie is feeling now as he shakes the paint off his hand and makes a splatter on the canvas. Some of it goes on the wall behind the canvas but Freddie seems way too concentrated to care.

Definitely anger, energy and strength then.

Maybe even a little fear mixed in it as well.

Carly follows suit, dipping her hand into the bucket of blue paint.

Blue means loyal, creative, sensitive, kind and moody. Spencer can see all these things from Carly right now.

She's loyal to her best friends; creativity is always in her blood since Spencer's an artist, sensitive even though she doesn't show it that much at all, kindness she's always shown towards her friends and family members.

And moodiness? Well, he's seen enough of that in the past days. He's pretty sure he's already got enough of it.

It doesn't mean that he doesn't like it though. He's willing to bet that he's not the only person that wanted to show Nevel what fear is.

Her mood swings even more than when she's PMSing. But of course, he'll never in this life time tell her that if he still wants to live.

Spencer dips his hand into the pink paint, knowing that it represents love, sincerity and friendship.

He sighs; all these representations remind Spencer of Sam.

The two of them have a brother/sister love relationship, they're sincere with each other and they have a great friendship.

He tires to shake all these thoughts away as he uses his full energy to splatter the paint onto the canvas and the wall. The pink paint drips on the canvas and the wall, making a line of pinkness as the earth's gravitational pull makes it run down.

The green paint sits next to the other paints and Spencer thinks that it represents peaceful, calm, healing, compassion, deceitful and jealousy.

It's safe to day that no one in the room is feeling peaceful and calm. But all of them need to heal from the pain of possibly losing a friend and a sister and maybe something more than that.

The three of them splattered paint in complete silence because none of knows what to say to the other person. If this were another situation, Spencer would've made a joke or started a conversation by now.

No one knows how much time has passed since they've started with this. But Spencer could tell that it's been a pretty long time since almost all the paint had been used up by now. He looks up at the canvas, realizing that the graphics made from the dripping paint made this painting look like a battleground.

Appropriate, considering life itself is like a battleground.

The different colours interact with each other like gunfire and cannonballs. Out of the four colours, red stood out the most.

It reminded Spencer of blood.

Since when did he get so violent? He isn't sure if and how he should answer this question.

"It looks like fireworks," Carly suddenly says, removing Spencer from anymore gruesome thoughts. She tilts her head so she could see the picture from a different angle. Spencer remembers teaching her that when she was younger.

"It does," Freddie agrees as the mixture of different colour paint on his hand drips onto the wooden floor but everyone is too focused on the picture to notice.

Spencer squints at the painting and can't think why they thought it looks like fireworks. He didn't think it looks like fireworks at all but he doesn't want to say what he really thought of the picture so he just nods, not saying anything else to the teens.

He doesn't want them to think that he's gone dark and violent and bitter.

Frankly, he doesn't want to turn into all those things. He just wants to channel his old bubbly self back.

After they've cleaned up their hands and the parts of the walls and floors they could clean, they take the painting out into the living room, trying make up a story about it as they sits down on the couch.

An uplifting one.

Spencer racks his brains but he couldn't think of a story about a battlefield (or fireworks) without it turning bloody and violent. These stories used to come so easily to Spencer before when he tries to cheer other people up with them.

When it comes to cheering himself up, it doesn't work nearly as well as he hopes.

It's probably because it didn't happen often.

He's been a naturally uplifting and optimistic person at heart ever since he could remember. When asked about what he's like, almost everyone that knows him would reply with funny, positive, cheerful and occasionally even crazy. And he doesn't blame them. He does admit, rather proudly, that he is a little crazy at times.

They all just stared at the painting in an eerie silence. Spencer doesn't even remember the last time this apartment had been this quiet.

A few moments passed and he is about to suggest just leaving the painting alone when the phone rings. Everyone's head snaps up and stares at the phone. Spencer reaches over to get it since he's the closest person to it.

"Hello?"

"_Hi,_" a female voice that sounds strangely recognizable greets. Spencer couldn't quite remember where he's heard this voice before. "_This is Agent Jenifer Jareau with the FBI._"

Oh, so that's why it sounds familiar.

"Hello, Agent Jareau," he says, identifying the caller to Carly and Freddie. He sees them share a look that says, _why is she calling_?

"_JJ,_" she corrects and Spencer wonders why he couldn't hear the smile in her voice he's heard before. Whatever reason she's calling for, it must be pretty serious. "_I'm calling to inform you that Ms. Puckett had been admitted to Central Hospital._"

"What?" Spencer becomes really worried and even frightened within the second. "What happened?"

He could see the worried faces and expressions from both Carly and Freddie. They must think that something is up with Sam.

"_The doctors think that it might be self-inflected._" JJ explains. "_She asked for you and Carly to come down to the hospital._"

"We're on our way," Spencer promises JJ and hangs up soon after when they ends the conversation with their own "goodbyes".

"What's going on?" Carly sounds fearful. Spencer sighs, he couldn't bear to see and hear Carly like this much longer.

"Ms. Puckett's in the hospital." He answers. "She asked for us."

Spencer can't say he doesn't understand Ms. Puckett's actions.

After all, everyone's got limits.

A daughter being kidnapped could easily be one's limit.

* * *

_Thanks for reading~~~ I hope everyone will forgive me for the late update... :( Please review too~~~_

_XO - Spring_


	17. Chapter 16

**The Sound of Life and Death**

**Title: **The Sound of Life and Death**  
Rating: **PG-14  
**Fandom: **iCarly with minor Criminal Minds  
**Characters/Pairing: **Hints of Creddie and Seddie, Spam friendship**  
Genre: **Drama/Suspense  
**Summary: **Sam is kidnapped by a serial kidnapper and killer that targets blonde girls through their own web shows. When bodies of other missing girls start to show up near Carly and Freddie, the FBI is called to assist the local PD on the case. They soon realise there can be a deeper connection that Sam has with the kidnapper than everyone else would like to believe.**  
Warnings: **Mature subject matter.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I own neither iCarly nor Criminal Minds. However, I do own the plot of the story proudly.

**Author's Note: **See, told ya I would update today~ Read my new story _Between Time Traveling and Ham Sandwiches_. Well, I think I'm off hiatus now :)

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen (Carly)**

"_Do what you can, with what you have, where you are._"

~ Theodore Roosevelt

Carly has always hated hospitals.

From as long as she can remember, hospitals always reminded her of funerals, of death. And she didn't like that.

She's never told anyone this before, but hospitals also makes the hair on her arm stands up. It's like there's always a ghost around every corner or something, it makes Carly extremely uncomfortable.

The moment she steps into the front doors of this hospital, Carly can feel Goosebumps filling her skin. And it has nothing to do with the chilling air conditioning. Carly has never been to this particular hospital before, and she has no idea where this hospital even is. On the way here, the turns and stops and roads Spencer drove pass was all a blur to Carly, she couldn't quite remember anything from the moment she existed her apartment to the moment Spencer pushed open the door to let themselves into the hospital.

Then Carly can feel the coldness in the air rushing through her system. It's not meant to be uncomfortable, Carly knows, but she's feeling like as though someone had dropped a ice cube down her back and it isn't melting, it's just sliding down her back.

Slowly and painfully and Carly has no idea why it isn't falling out.

After Spencer explained everything regarding the conversation he had with JJ, the pretty blond FBI Agent as Carly remembers, Carly couldn't help but feel the smallest hint of disappointment. She really wishes that the phone call was about Sam. She really wants to just hear that Sam's okay.

She just really needs everything to be normal again.

Unfortunately, fate has put a brand new meaning to the word normal lately.

Carly feels herself turn at another hallway. They all look the same, the hospital hallways. Carly isn't sure how many turns she's made already, and she doesn't even care. The entire place smells like medicine and the patients walking around the place just made it feel that much more creepy.

A nurse dressed her white nurse coat and some rather expensive shiny hot pink heels walks past Carly and she can feel herself glare at the nurse. Why is she smiling that brightly when there's so many horrible things happening in this place? Carly listens as the clacking of heels echo down the hallway and fades away slowly.

"Are you cold here?" Freddie leans over closer to Carly and whispers in her ear.

Carly nods hesitantly, as if nodding too hard would make her more noticeable. "I don't think the AC's turned on that high."

Freddie shrugs, "It just feels kind of off here, you know. Kind of creepy."

Carly looks over at her friend as Spencer pushes the button for the elevator. "I know what you mean," she replies simply. "I feel… _watched_. I don't know. This place just gives the creeps."

"You know you were born here, Carly?" Spencer suddenly speaks up at the same time the elevator arrives. "I remember coming here with mom and dad in the middle of the night and being told that my little sister's coming. I fell asleep in the waiting room on top of permanent markers. I had marks on my face for a week."

Carly and Freddie shares a look of amusement as Carly suppresses a shudder. She tires to laugh but what comes out of her mouth sounds more like a weak cough. This might explain why Carly feels so… so off about this place. She has no idea she was born here at this exact hospital.

The elevator dings, and the trio steps out into the gloomy hallway of the third floor.

It doesn't really take a psychic to figure out the mood in this place isn't a happy one. People are born here each day, and people die here each day.

It's hard for Carly to think that one place can both deliver joy and sorrow to life. It simply just isn't fair.

But come to think of it, when has life ever been fair?

In a place like a hospital, every few seconds, lives are changed, people are saved or let go, new chapters of life begins while old chapters ends with either tragically or blissfully.

No one really understands why life is such a mystery, not really anyways. Those great philosophers that Carly studied in English class all have an _idea _of life, but she doubts they know how painful and unpredictable it can be.

At least not the way she does. The past day has really been like hell for Carly.

It takes a moment before Carly realizes she's currently in the ER ward of the hospital. Her heart tightens for Mrs. Puckett, who, despite the fact that she's well enough to talk, may still be fighting for her life this very second.

It occurs to Carly how fragile life really truly is.

It also occurs to Carly that every second she's at this hospital, Sam is elsewhere, dead (God forbid) or dieing (God forbid that too). Neither option looks too good right about now.

"JJ," Spencer's greeting makes Carly look at the familiar blond woman sitting in front of a room. Carly notices that the Agent looks tired, worn out. She wonders if everything's okay with Sam's case right now.

"Hello Spencer, Freddie, Carly," JJ's greeting is professional as always and her smile is still intact. "Mrs. Puckett has been expecting you, she's right in there."

The room next the where they were standing is room 307. The door is half way open, and Carly can see a doctor standing over Mrs. Puckett's bed through the doorway.

"Good morning," the doctor says suddenly, obviously noticing the arrival of the newcomers. "I'm Doctor Summers, and I can assure you that Mrs. Puckett's condition is perfectly stable and she'll be probably be released from the hospital within the day."

Carly inwardly breathes a sigh of relief. She honestly can't stay in this place anymore.

The doctor's glasses are around his neck while he's writing something on a clipboard he's holding. Carly thinks that he looks like a clichéd doctor, ones that are on commercials, in TV shows and in movies. Then again, Carly doesn't really know much about doctors, so she just let that thought go.

Carly glances around the room casually, taking in her surroundings. This room is way to depressed to have a patient in, she thinks to herself. If she's going to be trapped here for God knows how long, Carly's pretty sure she would rather die. The only sign of colour in the room is the blue sky with white clouds outside of the window, and Carly knows that Mrs. Puckett probably can't see it from where she's lying down.

JJ takes out her cell phone as it buzzes with presumably a new call, she excuses herself to answer it, stepping outside of the room. Carly shares a look with Freddie and immediately sucks her sigh of relief from before back into her lungs again.

Freddie grabs Carly's hand and gives it a comforting squeeze. They both know what happened the last time JJ went to answer a call. They both know how everything turned out to be like.

They've all seen the desperate looks and cries from two parents that have just lost a daughter.

They can still hear the voices echo in their heads like a never ending tape stuck on loop.

Carly sees Spencer watch the two of them from the other side of the bed, in front of the window. The sunlight outside casts his shadow onto the bed, covering Mrs. Puckett's face. He's worried too, Carly can tell. He does know a lot of things about the world and behaviour, even though he doesn't act like it.

Mrs. Puckett's sudden unusual heavy breathing snaps everyone's attention from JJ's retrieving figure to the woman laying on the bed. She's looks weaker and even more tired than the last time Carly's seen her. And that's saying a lot.

"Hi Mrs. Puckett," Dr. Summers smiles warmly at his patient. "How are you feeling right now?"

Mrs. Puckett blinks as every person in the room waits for her reply. "Dizzy," she finally croaks, sounding almost too weak to speak. "I want to puke too," she adds.

For some reason, the tone of her voice reminds Carly a lot of Sam. That brings a small smile onto her face.

"Good," Dr. Summers pushes his glasses onto their position over his eyes. "That means the antibiotics are working now. When it enters your defence system, it will try to flush out the things that weren't supposed to be in your body and that'll probably result in vomiting.

_Things that weren't supposed to be in your body?_ Carly wonders as a thought hits her. _Did Mrs. Puckett take pills?_

On a normal day, for a person like Pam Puckett, a woman with a huge personality and sassy remarks and a tattoo of a food on her foot, taking pills as a way to suicide would be out of the question. Because talking pills is way to quiet for a person like her to leave this world. Carly always imagined that if Mrs. Puckett do commit suicide one day, she's going to jump out of the world's tallest building or dive into the world's deepest lake with a rock tied up to her leg or something, just for the hell of it.

Not that Carly imagines Mrs. Puckett taking her life everyday.

She then realizes how desperate Mrs. Puckett must be to just want to slip away from the world quietly, without a trace.

Perhaps without any pain.

"Carly?" it takes Carly a second to realize that Mrs. Puckett's looking directly at her. "Is that you?"

Carly nods and tries to smile, "hey, Mrs. Puckett."

"Are you alright?" she asks, and Carly thinks how ironic - tragic even - that Mrs. Puckett is asking Carly that question when she's the one lying on the hospital bed. Carly immediately puts on a smile, and she hopes the plastered fake smile won't be that see through and she also hopes that it can bring Mrs. Puckett's sprit up, even just a little.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Puckett."

The next few seconds Mrs. Puckett looks at Carly intensely, as if trying to read her mind. Carly shifts uncomfortably at the look and moves closer to Freddie.

"Is Sam still missing?" The pain in Mrs. Puckett's voice is unmistakable. Carly looks over at Spencer and Freddie, both looks just as sad as Carly herself.

Before Carly could answer the question, the door opens, revealing JJ, cell phone in hand. Carly feels herself tense and Spencer's hand lands on her shoulder.

"There's someone here to see you, Mrs. Puckett." JJ smiles warmly, and Carly lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

Sam is okay…

At least for now.

The door opens further, and a woman with dirty curly blond hair steps into the room. She's only a bit taller than Carly and she can see Spencer eyeing her up and down. She almost wants to lean over the bed and smack him, but she knows now's not the time, and she's also extremely curious and wants to know who this woman is and what's her connection to Mrs. Puckett or Sam of that matter.

"_Doctor Summers to room 388 please. Doctor Summer's to room 388 please._" A woman's voice comes through the intercom, and Dr. Summers gives the room a smile and leaves silently, leaving only his footsteps.

Carly looks from the mystery woman to Mrs. Puckett and it suddenly strikes her how much alike the two are.

"Lily," Mrs. Puckett whispers. "Why are you here?"

_Lily? _Carly thinks to herself. _Who's Lily?

* * *

Well, hope you'll forgive me for this late update~ But I think I'm now offcially off hiatus :) Happy New Year! Please read my new story _Between Time Traveling and Ham Sandwiches _:)_


	18. Chapter 17

**The Sound of Life and Death**

**Title: **The Sound of Life and Death**  
Rating: **PG-14**  
Fandom: **iCarly with minor Criminal Minds **  
Characters/Pairing: **Hints of Creddie and Seddie, Spam friendship**  
Genre: **Drama/Suspense**  
Summary: **Sam is kidnapped by a serial kidnapper and killer that targets blonde girls through their own web shows. When bodies of other missing girls start to show up near Carly and Freddie, the FBI is called to assist the local PD on the case. They soon realise there can be a deeper connection that Sam has with the kidnapper than everyone else would like to believe.**  
Warnings: **Mature subject matter.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I own neither iCarly nor Criminal Minds. However, I do own the plot of the story proudly.

**Author's Note: **I. AM. SO. SO. SO. SORRY about me going on hiatus again. Guess real life just get in the way sometimes. But I promise, promise you that I am fully back. And updates will be weekly to bi-weekly. I had a blast picking this story up again, because lately I have lost the inspiration for it. If you feel lost at any point of this story, don't hesitate to PM me or reread some parts of this story. Well, without further ado, here's the brand new chapter~

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen (Freddie)**

"_If we would have new knowledge, we must get a whole world of new questions._"

~ Susanne K. Langer

All eyes are on the dirty blond woman standing at the doorway of Mrs. Puckett's hospital room. Freddie sees that Mrs. Puckett has noticeably paled - or, at least becomes _paler _- at the appearance of this woman. She must have great significance to Mrs. Puckett to invoke this much of a reaction.

"Miss me, Sis?" The woman, Lily, remarks sassily, but she doesn't smile. Freddie suddenly sees a lot of Sam in this woman. And when she said "Sis" to Mrs. Puckett, Freddie has no doubt that the two of them are related.

"Why are you here?" Mrs. Puckett repeats her previous question - this time saying it louder - and attempts to sit up but fails as her arms give out on her. Spencer is immediately by her side, helping her into a more secured seated position.

Lily rolls her eyes, and Freddie couldn't help but stare at them as they flash an incredibly bright blue colour when it catches the afternoon sunlight bouncing in the room.

"I heard about you being in the hospital," she nods the JJ, who stands half inside the room and half out in the hallway. "The FBI contacted me, since I was your next-of-kin and all."

There is an uncomfortable pause in the room. Something in Lily's tone tells Freddie that this conversation doesn't seem to be heading toward a teary hug between two sisters.

He isn't sure that he should even be in the room, listening in.

But nobody else seem to be moving, so Freddie stays, and moves away from Lily just slightly.

Mrs. Puckett holds her sister's (Freddie is sure that's what Lily's connection to Mrs. Puckett) eyes for a moment before speaking up, quietly. "Well, you are."

Freddie seems Sam in her mother too.

"The freaking _FBI _has to call before I learn that my own sister's in the hospital because she tried to _kill _herself?" Lily, predictably to Freddie, explodes. Freddie is immediately glad that he moved out of her way earlier. Her words seem to have stung Mrs. Puckett in more ways than one as she winces, the tears welling up in her eyes. "Jesus, Pam. What the hell were you thinking? Why didn't you call me?"

Lily's voice gets softer as she reaches the end of the question. She swallows, eyes dropping to the tiled floor of the hospital room. "You could've at least called me about Sam."

The statement reminds Freddie why he's here in the first place, and when he looks up, he catches Carly's eyes for a brief second before she looks away painfully. Spencer is still at Mrs. Puckett's side, eyeing both sisters back and forth like he's watching some intense ping pong game.

The only sounds in the room right now are the beeping monitors that are placed in the room's corner. Freddie never noticed how loud it is until now.

It scares him how Mrs. Puckett's life depends on a few annoying beeping monitors.

"You're right," Mrs. Puckett says, looking up at her sister. "I could've at least called. But God knows how much times you've changed your freaking phone number. I had no idea how to reach you."

"You could've at least tired!" Lily's tone is accusing, and it leaves no room for arguments.

Yep, Freddie can definitely see Sam in Lily.

"You don't think I _did_?" Mrs. Puckett yells, sitting up even higher in the process. The pain doesn't seem to register in her anymore, since her fury clearly overpowers that.

Yep, Freddie can also definitely see Sam in Pam.

"_You're _the one that disappeared after the girls are gone. _You're _the one that disappeared after your divorce. _You're _the one that didn't fucking call me. I called that bastard ex-husband of yours, and he told me that you moved to New York after your divorce. _He _doesn't even know where to find you!"

At that, Mrs. Puckett inhales soundly. Freddie can tell that she's on edge, nervous, and perhaps just a little heart broken.

All of these emotions are understandable, considering everything that's happened.

The room falls silent once again. Well, except the beeping monitors, which seems the be beeping that much faster, but no one seems to care.

And once again, the tension sets in.

It's almost unbearable.

Carly fidgets with her hair awkwardly as a way to distract herself, and next to her, Spencer fidgets unconsciously too, his childlike tendencies (such as his impatience) showing. Freddie watches the siblings, and looks over at Mrs. Puckett.

The poor woman looks worn out. Her short blond hair plastered on the plain white hospital pillow, and her tired eyes still refusing to turn away from her sister.

JJ shuffles near the doorway, stepping closer into the room and ends up standing next to Lily. "Why don't we go outside for a moment," she offers, her tone inviting.

Freddie thinks that it's a fantastic idea, since the last thing Mrs. Puckett needs right now is stress.

Lily stiffens, but agrees anyway. She crosses her arms in front of her chest, and walks outside without saying another word.

The tension in the room all but lifted.

Freddie hates the awkwardness that enters immediately after Lily's exit. The monitors are still beeping rhythmically in the corner, and he can hear some nearly muted traffic sounds outside of the slightly opened window.

"That's my older sister," Mrs. Puckett suddenly explains. Even though no one asked, Freddie thinks that Mrs. Puckett feels the discomfort in the room just as powerfully as anyone else.

"Oh," that is all Carly could say, acting nonchalant. Knowing her for as long as Freddie did, he sees right through it.

Mrs. Puckett sighs, "she got married to a businessman nearly ten years ago, adopted his twin girls. But one of the girls, Adeline, was murdered in a robbery at a continence store buying medicine for Madeline, the other twin who's sick. Poor Addie was only sixteen.

"Maddie, of course, felt extremely guilty about the whole thing. A few weeks later, she hanged herself in her room. Lily and her husband, Jonah, dealt with the whole thing unnaturally well. But still, Lily couldn't take the grief anymore and moved to New York and disabled all contacts."

Mrs. Puckett gives a bitter laugh, "she's always like that, giving up whenever there's trouble. She doesn't care that life isn't fair, as long as she doesn't have to deal with it, she's good."

Freddie thinks about all the times that he gave up on something. Like the piano lessons his mom made him take, for example. He did end up quitting, but quitting piano and quitting to support someone are two completely different things.

This is one thing that Sam and Lily probably don't have in common. Sam, as much as she acts like she doesn't care, isn't a quitter. She will put her heart into something and power through until the very end, until she couldn't possibly do it anymore.

This is one of the many things that Freddie likes about her.

All of the others will take too long to even begin counting.

But right now, recollecting all of these things will only hurt Freddie more than he's already hurting.

The silence returns to the room at the end of the story. Freddie realizes that he does feel kind of bad for Lily, despite the fact that she turned her back on someone that needed supporting. It must be hard for her too, when she lost the twins. Although they weren't her biological children, as Freddie gathered from the story, she must still loved them to bits.

For someone to experience that kind of traumatic event, just wanting to run away doesn't seem all that bad.

Freddie knows from personal experience.

The need to just escape from it all it's overwhelming, but he wouldn't dream about leaving Carly and Spencer alone to deal with this.

But sometimes he just want to get away, want find a private place where he can just break down and cry without any judgement.

Freddie's pretty sure that all of them feel this way.

"I need to get some fresh air," he doesn't even realize he's said it out loud before Carly, Spencer and Mrs. Puckett all stare up at him.

Spencer shrugs, "alright."

Freddie nods; it isn't that he needs Spencer's permission just to get some air, but it's still good to be acknowledged.

He steps out of the claustrophobic hospital room and into the empty hallway. His footsteps fall quietly onto the faux-marble floor, and the white walls stretches on and on down the hall way. The occasional patient or doctor walks past by him, but doesn't even give him a second look, like it's completely normal to see a teenage boy wandering the halls of the ER ward.

He passes a woman crying on a plastic bench, and he has no idea that the need to cry is so contagious until now.

Freddie turns aimlessly down another hallway, and hears hushed voices. It sounds like JJ and Lily, but he isn't entirely sure.

With curiosity getting the better of him (like it always does), he makes his way closer to the sources of the voices, making sure to stay hidden behind a wall.

"This man would be in his mid-thirties to late-forties," JJ is explaining, and it sounds like that she's describing the suspect. Freddie wonders why she hasn't talked about it to them yet. "He would've experienced a trauma, either recently or in the past five years. He would've been impatient, but he blends in well enough to not raise suspicions about himself."

"No, Agent Jareau," Lily says firmly, surely. "I don't know a man like that."

"He would drive a large vehicle, but with a muted colour like dark blue, dark green or black." JJ continues as if Lily hasn't cut her off. "And he would've been extremely paranoid, always checking his mirror when he's driving."

"No!" Lily is on the verge of screaming. "No, I don't know a man like that! I have absolutely no idea why you think that I do, but I don't. So if you'll excuse me, I think I'll be getting back to my sister."

Her tone is defensive, _too _defensive. It doesn't even take a profiler to notice that, Freddie thinks proudly as he realizes that fact.

Lily's footsteps starts to get louder to Freddie, which means that she's probably walking closer and closer. Just as Freddie is about to move out of the way, he hears JJ speak up again.

"Does the phrases 'Strawberry' and 'Blueberry' mean anything to you?"

The question seems illogical and just plain weird to Freddie, and it indirectly reminds him of Sam, the girl who's almost always illogical and weird. But the question makes Lily pause, because her footsteps suddenly stop. Freddie can feel that she's standing close to him, approximately only two meters away. Her back is turned against him, so Freddie doesn't think that she'll actually see him hiding right now.

"What?" Lily says, uncertainly. Freddie has the odd sense that she's deflecting the question. Since he's no profiler, he couldn't say for sure.

"Do these words mean anything to you?" JJ rephrases the question, and Freddie can tell that she's staring straight into Lily's eyes.

"No," Lily finally answers, after a pause. Freddie doesn't even realize this, but he's been holding his breath and waiting for her answer this whole time. "No," she repeats, "I don't know anything about 'Strawberry' and 'Blueberry'. I'm sorry I couldn't be of more help."

The footsteps start to get closer to him again, and Freddie doesn't even stop to think before he speed-walks down the hallway in order to take cover. He doesn't want Lily to know that he's been eavesdropping on her conversation.

But Lily doesn't turn down the hallway Freddie's currently in, the hallway towards Mrs. Puckett's room. She turns down another hallway towards the elevators, and pushes the _down _button. Freddie turns to look at her as her footsteps fades and notices that she is waiting, and wonders where in the world is she going.

What could be more important than visiting her sick sister and help comfort her about her kidnapped daughter?

As Freddie ponders over the question, he doesn't even notice JJ appearing in front of him.

"Freddie," she doesn't sound very surprised. Or, Freddie presumes, she hides her surprise very well. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh," he moves his eyes from Lily to JJ. "I just needed some fresh air."

JJ nods, understanding. At the corner of his eye, Freddie sees Lily stepping into an elevator. "Where's, um," for a second Freddie isn't sure what to call Lily. Calling her "Lily" would seem rude, but "Puckett" is not Mrs. Puckett's maiden name, rather, it's Sam's father's last name. Freddie, for the first time, realizes that he has no idea whatsoever what Sam's mother's maiden name is.

He makes a mental note about asking Sam that when they find her.

_If _they find her.

The randomness of this question almost makes Freddie laugh.

JJ, noticing Freddie's lack of words, smiles kindly at him. She knows exactly what Freddie's trying to say.

"Ms. Carter," JJ provides, still smiling. _So that's her maiden name_, Freddie thinks to himself.

"Yeah," he nods, mirroring JJ's smile. "Where is she going?"

JJ, with her smile still intact, manages to look confused without looking worried. "Where is she going?"

"I just saw her leave." Freddie turns to look at the elevators. "She went in the elevator."

JJ, now looking alarmed, takes out her cell phone in her pocket and speed dials. Her reaction setting off all sorts of warning bells in Freddie's head.

Should Lily (he feels weird calling her "Ms. Carter") be leaving the hospital?

Where is she going?

"Hotch," JJ's voice sounds behind Freddie, her tone urgent. "Lily Carter just left the hospital; I think she might know our UnSub."

Hotch, Agent Hotchner, says something in the phone that Freddie couldn't quite hear. But whatever he said, JJ agrees.

"She looked defensive when I was describing the profile to her," JJ says, and Freddie feels accomplished that he also felt that Lily was hiding something. "Even if she was denying it, she definitely recognized the phrases 'Strawberry' and 'Blueberry' because she didn't even ask why I mentioned the two words."

Again, Freddie couldn't hear the other side of the phone line, but he waits patiently and hears JJ offer to stay in the hospital.

After a while, JJ and Agent Hotchner both exchanges goodbyes and hang up. Freddie looks up as JJ puts her phone back into her pocket.

"Do you think that she's connect to this?" Freddie asks, afraid to hear the answer.

"Right now," JJ says solemnly, her reassuring smile returning with a certain tiredness lingering behind it. "We can't assume anything."

And Freddie isn't about to disagree with that.

* * *

_Hope you can forgive me and enjoy this chapter! Remember, more reviews, faster updates :) You all know the drill~_

_XO - Spring  
_


	19. Chapter 18

**The Sound of Life and Death**

**Title: **The Sound of Life and Death**  
Rating: **PG-14  
**Fandom: **iCarly with minor Criminal Minds  
**Characters/Pairing: **Hints of Creddie and Seddie, Spam friendship**  
Genre: **Drama/Suspense**  
Summary: **Sam is kidnapped by a serial kidnapper and killer that targets blonde girls through their own web shows. When bodies of other missing girls start to show up near Carly and Freddie, the FBI is called to assist the local PD on the case. They soon realise there can be a deeper connection that Sam has with the kidnapper than everyone else would like to believe.**  
Warnings: **Mature subject matter.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I own neither iCarly nor Criminal Minds. However, I do own the plot of the story proudly.

**Author's Note: **Phew, another chapter done. Sorry if it's late again. I can never seem to keep my promises lately. My end-of-the-year exams are coming up, so updates might come a little slower than usual. I know, I know, hate me for it. But what can you do. Blame it all on school. Hey, that surprisingly rhymes… And this story is set before iOMG, since I don't really want to get into Seddie romance just yet… So right now, their relationship is strict friendship. Sorry to any Seddie shippers out there!

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen (Sam)**

"_Keep your fears to yourself but share your courage with others._"

~ Robert Louis Stevenson

Saying that Sam is feeling extremely agitated would be the understatement of the century.

It's been God knows how long since she has last seen sunlight, and she isn't even sure that it's still daytime outside of this freaking stupid basement. Sam can feel the humidity seeping through the walls of this place, creating a damp atmosphere that leaks into her bones.

She's never liked humid weathers. But apparently living in Seattle doesn't help at all.

And she hasn't even stopped talking to this "Maddie" since the man left, which in Sam's mind, seems like forever. Sam and Maddie have talked about almost everything ranging from their favourites to the details of their lives.

Sam is really getting tired of this; talking to an imaginary girl in thin air.

It's like the imaginary friend Sam had when she was six-years-old. Sam doesn't even remember what his name was, all she remembers is that he liked eating vegetables and Sam would always make fun of him for that.

Back then, her life didn't depend on an imaginary friend.

Now though, her entire life is in some delusional parent's made-up daughter's hands.

But she can't just stop talking and leave it - _her_ - alone. She cares too much for her life to take a risk like that.

She's seen the bodies of girls like her in the freezer.

She knows to expect the worst.

"So," Sam starts a whole new conversation, convinced that the man is still listening upstairs. "How's school?"

As soon as the question escapes her mouth, Sam ignores the urge to throw her head back and let out a long and bitter laugh. But a part of the laughter still manages to make its way out of her mouth, and it hangs in the empty and cold air. Sam couldn't help but think what her teachers are doing right about now.

Even a year long detention with Ms. Briggs seems better than being trapped down in a basement by a psychopathic uncle.

This makes Sam realize how much she should appreciate the things in her life more, like her teachers, her family, and her friends.

Figures. It takes being kidnapped for her to finally learn the lesson of her life.

And she might not even get a chance to live that life.

Sam does laugh hollowly at that thought. As always, "Maddie" remains silent. But Sam's used to that now, being ignored and forgotten. She wonders if anyone's actually looking for her, she wonders if anyone's looking for _any _of the girls that are locked away inside that freezer. The sheer thought of the devastating parents waiting for their daughters who will never come home is enough to make Sam's blood boil.

She then thinks of her own mother, who is already kind of lost and alone in the world. It makes Sam's heart shatter every time she remembers all of the memories of her rejecting her mother, refusing to listen to a word she's saying.

Now all she wants is to go back into her mom's arms once again. She just wants to be comforted with a hug after a long and horrifying nightmare.

This counts as a long and horrifying and possibly never-ending nightmare for Sam.

If only she can turn back time and change it all. So than maybe, just maybe, she won't die with regret.

She remembers back when she was a ninth grader, her English teacher asked the class what they would do if they only had twenty-four hours to live.

Sam answered with eating every piece of meat-associated food in the entire world.

Now that she thinks - _really _thinks - about it, since honestly, she might not even _have _twenty-four hours to live, she doesn't really know what her answer would be.

The meat thing sounds ridiculously childish to Sam now, ever since she's walking on this thin line between life and death.

There are too many things that need to be done before her life comes to an end. Even though Sam's never told anyone this before, she does want to have a family in the future, she does want kids and someone who would love all her imperfections and love her for her.

But she might not even get that chance to have that the life she wants.

"No," she mutters to herself quietly. Even though there isn't anyone around her (not literally, anyway), she still feels a bit self-conscious about who might hear her. "No," she tells her self again. "I can't keep thinking like this. I _will _get out of here."

Just as she stops, she hears a loud crash from upstairs. It sounds like a rather large vase being broken. Sam freezes, and tenses as she hears the man yelling.

The yelling's quiet muffled, but Sam wonders immediately if he's yelling at her.

"I know what you've been doing," that's when Sam hears a feminine voice say, relatively calmly, Sam must admit.

"It's none of your fucking business, you stupid bitch." The man screams, and another _thump _can be heard. Sam winces at the forcefulness of the sound.

"Please, Jonah," the woman's tone is now edging towards a plea. "Just let her go, and we can all forget about it."

There is something surprisingly familiar in her voice that makes Sam perk up.

"NO!" the man - who now is known as Jonah to Sam - barks. "We can't just forget about it. Don't you care? Don't you want to find a new sister for Maddie?"

There's an awkward silence as Sam let the words from Jonah sink in to her mind. So this man is trying to find a sister for Maddie, which means that he won't do anything _too _physically harmful to Sam. Despite her circumstances, she lets out a breath of relief she doesn't know she has been holding.

Then she thinks about the fact that after he is not happy with her anymore, he'll just kill her.

Sam winces at the word "kill". Even if she's just thinking it in her head, it sounds ridiculously blunt, even to her. She doesn't want to die yet.

She's not ready to leave everything she's ever loved behind.

She's got her whole life in front of her -

Or does she now? Sam thinks. She isn't even so sure anymore.

Sam then hears shuffling from upstairs as the woman speaks up, softly. "Jonah, Maddie's been gone for a long time and - "

He cuts her off with a loud, piercing scream. "NO! No she's not. She's right downstairs with Samantha!" His voice is laced with utter sadness and desperation, it almost makes Sam feel bad for him.

Almost.

It is like he really wants to believe what he is saying but he's trying way too hard.

There is a silence again before Sam realizes that the woman is making her way downstairs towards the basement. For the first time in ages, Sam actually feels a flutter of hope at the bottom of her stomach.

Whoever this woman is might just save her life.

The heels clicking against the wooden stairs towards the basement is getting closer and closer. Sam holds her breath.

Within seconds the door is banged open and a flustered blond woman appears in front of Sam. She looks at the woman, and instantly recognizes her.

"Aunt Lily," Sam mutters, disbelief in her voice. She hasn't seen the older woman for a long time, and quite frankly, Sam surprises herself for still remembering what she looks like.

"Miss me, Kiddo?" Lily smiles, and Sam has no choice but to admire her strength to smile through just an intense moment like this. Lily moves her hands around the back of the chair, skilfully untying the knot that as been tied. Sam doesn't even remember that it's there, since she hadn't paid much attention to it after her primary objective has been changed to talking with Maddie.

After her hands have been freed, Sam feels a strange sense of relaxation, despite her circumstances.

"Let's go," Lily tugs on Sam's hand, and pulls her towards the stairs. Another set of footsteps have been heard now, and both women freeze.

Jonah makes his appearance, baseball bat in hand. Sam stares at it, wide-eyed, while Lily stands in front of her, shielding her from any potential danger that can result in this confrontation.

Sam is now shivering with fear, not that she would ever admit this to anyone in the future (if she still has one, she thinks sulkily). Aunt Lily takes one more step towards Johan, and daringly stares into his deep blue eyes.

"Jonah," her voice is soft, soothing. Determined. "You need to move on."

Sam sees something in Jonah's eyes turn into anger as he scans around the room. His sight land on one corner, where "Maddie" is supposedly standing.

"It's okay, Sweetheart," Jonah says quietly, and Sam can honestly say that she's never heard him talk in a tone like this before. So kind and caring and almost parental. Sam's own Dad used to talk to her this way before his death. "It's okay. You don't have to be scared."

Lily lets out a loud groan of frustration, catching Jonah's attention once again. "She's not _there_! She's gone, Jonah. She's been dead for a long time!"

At that, the flare of anger that was in Jonah's eyes before makes its second appearance. This time, it comes back stronger than Sam has ever seen before. But Lily stands there, unfazed, as Jonah takes a step towards her angrily.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!" he barks, raising the baseball bat over his head. Sam, unconsciously, takes a step back from both of them, and probably in to "Maddie".

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT SHE'S DEAD!" Jonah repeats, and Sam can literally see steam coming out from him.

"But she is," Lily tries again, this time, her voice shakes towards the end. From fear or frustration or something else entirely, Sam isn't so sure. "She's gone, Jonah. You have to accept that."

Jonah screams; it's an agonizing sound, Sam realizes. When your child - a _part _of _you _- dies, it must be hard to keep everything bottled up.

For Sam, her way of letting off steam is terrorizing Freddie and Gibby and sometimes even other unfortunate passer-bys.

But for her Uncle Jonah (she's never _ever _going to call him that), letting off steam means killing innocent young girls who failed at being his dead teenage daughter's dead twin sister.

It's actually a lot to wrap someone's head around.

It must be sad, really. Having one daughter being killed and lose the other one as well. Sam can only assume that Maddie committed suicide after her twin sister, Addie's, death. Life isn't fair most of the time, but that doesn't really give him the excuse to murder young girls who might actually make big differences to the world.

Now they'll never get that chance.

It's ironic, really, now that Sam thinks about it. She's trying so hard to fight with everything she has for her life while this girl took hers for granted and ended it herself.

Life is a beautiful thing. It shouldn't be ended with such hostility.

Sam feels an unexpected tear roll down her cheek, and for a split second, she just let it roll down her unwashed cheek. She refuses to believe that she's this weak, but all human beings have boundaries and limits.

And it would be worrisome if they don't act on those feelings of being alone and afraid and helpless. They have every right to feel that way.

Another tear rolls down Sam's cheek, but she doesn't care anymore.

Lily's yelling once again registers in Sam's brain, and her attention snaps towards her aunt and Jonah.

Sam couldn't make out what she's screaming, but Aunt Lily sounds so _afraid_. This sudden fearfulness coming from her is scaring the crap out of Sam.

She can feel herself shaking in the corner presumably preciously occupied by "Maddie", but she can't stop the fearful shivers from running down her entire body.

Through her tear-blurred vision, she can see Jonah slam the baseball bat down, aiming straight at Lily's head.

It takes Sam a second to realize what is happening.

It takes Sam another one to let out a loud scream.

Everything else happens in slow motion from this point forward.

Numbness rushes through Sam's veins as Aunt Lily's body sways in an almost rhythmic pattern before it hit's the floor with a _thud_. Sam blinks, closing her eyes as tightly as she can, hoping that if she do that, everything else just fade away within the second. When her eyes open again, she is half-expecting everything to just be normal. She is hoping that when she opens her eyes, she would be eating a snack with Carly and making fun of Freddie and his mom.

Nothing like that happens. Lily's body is still on the ground. Jonah is still standing over it, panting.

That utter bastard! He has no freaking right whatsoever to even be standing near another life that he's destroyed. If Sam isn't so frozen (and if he isn't armed) right now, she is sure that she would be beating the crap out of him.

Lily's cold (_God, _it's so _cold_) blood splatters everywhere, leaving a red trail with its appearance. Sam feels numb (she has been for too long), she couldn't move out of the way, all she's able to do is stand there while Lily's lifeless body lies on the floor in front of her. She can feel her aunt's blood rushing down her face, landing on her shirt, being soaked by the cotton fabric.

_OhmyGodohmyGodohmyGod_… Sam feels like she couldn't breath, her mind is closed off, suffocating, and she stares, wide-eyed, at her once happy, playful, flamboyant, bubbly, _alive _aunt.

All that's left of her now is an empty shell. A useless shadow.

Aunt Lily is - _was, _damnit - the strong one. She's supposed to be Sam's saviour. She's supposed to kick her creepy uncle's ass.

She wasn't supposed to die the way she did. She didn't deserve that.

Sam doesn't even hear the basement door close as she sinks onto the dirty floor, her back against the wall.

Sam doesn't even notice the tears rushing out from her eyes are mixing with the blood and dirt on her face.

Sam doesn't even care anymore.

She doesn't even _feel _anymore.

She just wants - fucking _needs,_ for Goodness sake - this to be over.

Sam just hopes for normality in her life once again.

* * *

_Love it, hate it? Leave me a review and tell me! It'll make my day :) If all goes according to plan, the next chapter should be up by next weekend. Thanks for reading~_

_XO - Spring  
_


	20. Chapter 19

**The Sound of Life and Death**

**Title: **The Sound of Life and Death**  
Rating: **PG-14**  
Fandom: **iCarly with minor Criminal Minds **  
Characters/Pairing: **Hints of Creddie and Seddie, Spam friendship**  
Genre: **Drama/Suspense**  
Summary: **Sam is kidnapped by a serial kidnapper and killer that targets blonde girls through their own web shows. When bodies of other missing girls start to show up near Carly and Freddie, the FBI is called to assist the local PD on the case. They soon realise there can be a deeper connection that Sam has with the kidnapper than everyone else would like to believe.**  
Warnings: **Mature subject matter.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I own neither iCarly nor Criminal Minds. However, I do own the plot of the story proudly.

**Author's Note: **Okay. This is going to sound stupid. I realized that in Chapter 17 I named Lily's husband "Trevor", but in Chapter 18, her husband's name is clearly "Jonah". From now on, I'm sticking with Johan, and just to be clear, Trevor and Jonah are the **SAME **person. I apologize for any confusion… But in other news, new chapter is up :) Accomplishment!

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen (Spencer)**

"_When you look at your life, the greatest happinesses are family happinesses._"

~ Joyce Brothers**  
**

The general chaos of the hospital soon seems to become somewhat of a blur to him as he drifted down the halls aimlessly, much like Freddie had done earlier. After Freddie had returned to Pam's room sans JJ, Spencer decided that he was going to leave and take a walk around, and try to look for a vending machine so he could get everyone some snacks.

"Get me a Kit-Kat," Carly had told him as he left the room. He returned her request with a nod.

Now, as he makes yet another turn in the maze-like halls of the hospital (Geez, they should really put up signs in this place), he notices a redheaded woman standing with a five-year-old boy. The boy doesn't seem even remotely happy.

"But _Mommy_!" the young boy cries with a whine, drawing out the vowels in his words. "I don't wanna go get a shot!"

"No buts, Joey." the woman isn't giving up. Spencer can tell that despite her cold and harsh tones, she really loves her little boy and nothing is going to change that. The twinkle in her eyes give her away. "You said you wanted to go to camp, and you are not allowed to go if you're not vaccinated."

The boy - Joey - pouted, sticking out his lower lip in a super-adorable fashion. "What does that even mean?" he mutters, looking up at his mother.

"It means that you have to be protected against all the bad bacteria out there," Spencer answers before he realizes, remembering himself having the same conversation with Carly just years back.

The mother and son both look up at Spencer, startled. The mother being alarmed and the child being mildly curious.

"I'm sorry," Spencer immediately apologizes, not wanting to freak the mother out. Or at this rate, freak the mother out ever _more._ He understands how guarded this mother is, and because everything that has happened, Spencer has noticed that he's become more guarded as well. He's never been this alert at anything before.

Then again, his little sister's best friend hasn't been missing before.

Noticing the mother and son still watching him, Spencer's attention turns back to the two of them, a small (hopefully professional) smile plasters on his face. He bends down so he can meet the boy's eyes.

"That's alright," the mother's tone sounds calm, but the way she is eyeing Spencer betrays her calmness. Swinging an arm over her son's shoulders, she ushers Joey towards the elevators and towards where the paediatrician is located in the hospital. Spencer wonders briefly what they are doing on his floor, but decides not to look too much into it.

He'd seen the way the mother looked at him with uncertainty. He would be lying if he says that it doesn't hurt his feelings at all.

Spencer's never been one that kids' parents pointed out as a neighbourhood child molester of pervert (God, these words feels so _dirty_, even in his mind.) He's a lot weird, sure, and some would even say that there are some serious problems with the way his mind works. But no one, _no one_, even considers him as someone who posts a threat against another person.

Well, apparently no one expect this mother.

Spencer sighs. Is he really this out of it lately, that his sheer appearance would scare off a mother? Has he really changed that much after Sam's disappearance?

Does he really look like a predator to strangers now?

Spencer isn't even sure he's ready to hear these answers.

Sighing, the artist watches at the mother sends him a slightly dirty look as the door to the elevator closes in front of her and her young son. Spencer can remember when he was that age; so young, so careless, so free. Free from the responsibilities that comes with age. Free from the need to take care of and support both himself and his family.

Free from the demons that enters into his life with adulthood.

Sure, being an adult is fun at times. But Spencer would've given anything to just be able to turn back time, and live life from a five-year-old's point of view. He doesn't want to be surrounded by the emptiness that is once occupied by Sam.

Spencer spots a vending machine at his next turn and hears his stomach growl angrily; he almost smirks. Trust his sense of huger to strike the second his eyes land on food.

He makes his way towards the machine, taking in all of the choices that is present behind that glass door. There is the usual chocolate bars like Mars, and Snickers. But there are a few that Spencer finds unfamiliar. There's a candy bar (or at least, it looks like one) that is wrapped in a greenish-yellow wrapper. Remembering Carly's request for a Kit-Kat bar, Spencer glances over the choices in the vending machine.

Frowning, he discovers that there isn't any Kit-Kat inside the machine. Spencer wonders what his sister would want other than a Kit-Kat. Thinking that she wouldn't mind eating a Mars bar instead, he places his money into the machine and pushes the code for the chocolate bar.

The machine beeps once, makes an weak attempt to push the Mars bar out, and stops suddenly. Spencer freezes, staring at the machine and curses inwardly.

Why is everything against him lately?

First Sam, then Carly, then Mrs. Puckett, and now this stupid freaking vending machine.

What the hell is wrong with his world lately?

Spencer realizes he's punching the machine when he hears a loud bang. The machine shakes, but the candy doesn't make anymore attempts to be pushed out of it. He knows that it isn't fair, taking out all of his anger and frustrations on a vending machine.

It doesn't deserve to be punished for his internal pain.

It's ironic, Spencer thinks. The candy that's stuck in the freaking machine is one of the few things that can make Spencer feel a little bit better, and he can't even touch it; not to mention eat it.

"Damn it," he finally curses, slamming both his fists onto the glass door of the machine. Spencer winces as he hears the contact being make, both from the sudden pain he feels in his hands and the sharp sound that pierces his ears.

He immediately withdraws his hands.

He hisses at the expected pain.

Spencer almost wonders why he's acting so stupidly.

"Sometimes things just doesn't turn out the way you want them to, huh?" Someone - a feminine voice - says behind him, causing him to turn. Spencer sees a redheaded woman in a nurse uniform standing casually with her back leaned against the wall.

Spencer frowns, not missing the double meaning (weather is intentional or not from her) of her words.

Yes, she's absolutely right. Sometimes things just doesn't go the way you want them to.

"Well," Spencer reacts fact, eyeing the woman. The past events has caused him to be more cautious of his surroundings. "It's kinda normal for a vending machine to eat your dollar."

The woman - who's name tag reads "Kate" - smiles. Almost sadly, Spencer muses. "Who said I was talking about the candy bar?"

Okay. So is this woman some psychiatrist that works with the hospital or something? What is up with her puzzling words?

Spencer seriously isn't in the mood for something like this right now. Normally he would, sure. Normally he would find this nurse/shrink intriguing, and not to mention hot. Normally he would be up to having a conversation with her.

Normally he would be happy.

The thought startles him, but he can't seem to let it go.

Spencer's usual, almost obscure, cheerfulness and childishness is nowhere to be found today. It has been missing for quite a while now.

It has been missing ever since Sam has been missing.

The thought pains him, but he has to admit that it is a devastatingly true thought.

But Spencer's the happy-go-lucky big brother of the group. He has to be the rock of the group as well. He's always been The Rock (yes, capitalized. That's how extremely important this is) of the group.

He isn't about to stop now.

The nurse - Kate - is staring at him with a curious eye. Spencer's own eyes wanders back to her. Giving her a small and apologetic smile for blanking out, he makes his way past her sans the candy.

For some reason, Spencer just doesn't feel like talking to anyone anymore.

He turns down the now-familiar hallway of the hospital. He doesn't make it far before he spots JJ talking on her Blackberry to someone who he guesses must be one of her team members. She sounds almost agitated, but her professionalism still present in her tone.

"No," JJ says, raising her voice just a little bit. "I don't have any information for you right now regarding the case, McNeal." There is a pause, before JJ speaks up again. This time, her tone is definitely forceful. "You _can't _use that information for the news tonight. It has not been confirmed yet." Another pause. "Well, you want to use that information for the news, fine. But there are still girls out there that can still be alive. There are still chances for them to have futures. There are still families that misses them dearly. You want to risk that, fine. You want them to wind up dead, because of _your _mislead information, fine. But keep in mind that it's the girls' young lives you're messing with, McNeal." At that, JJ hangs up the phone with a powerful push of the button on her phone.

Spencer shudders unexpectedly. He can totally see why the FBI handpicked JJ to be with their BAU as an media liaison. He now realizes that she is - well, was - speaking on the phone with another one of those media sharks.

JJ sighs, getting her breathing even. She turns around, and sees Spencer watching her. She offers him a small, sheepish smile.

"Media?" Spencer decides to speak up first.

JJ nods while she pockets her phone. "Yeah. We can't let the news outlets use any of the information that can potentially harm the girls."

Spencer notices that JJ is deliberately using "girls" instead of "victims". He's thankful for that.

He just can't bring himself to think of Sam as a victim.

Sam's always been the golden girl. She's funny, outgoing and so full of energy. No one can ever get Sam to use her energy on her school work, though many have tried. But that's what makes Sam, _Sam. _That's what makes her different from all those other blonde girls in her school.

And damn if Spencer isn't hurt that she just might slip away like that.

"We'll find her," JJ says softly. Spencer realizes that he is staring into the blank again, and offers JJ a small smile.

"Will you find her alive?"

The question escapes from him before he even has a chance to run it through his brain. Spencer's never been a negative thinker. His father, on the other hand, is the exact opposite. Mr. Shay has always been a negative thinker. Spencer vowed to himself that he would never want to become someone like his father.

But now, Spencer curses himself, he's seeing his father in him. He doesn't want that. He wants to be carefree again.

Drastic times call for drastic measures.

Spencer sighs, and JJ places a hand on top of his shoulder.

"She's only been gone for two days," JJ states. Only? Spencer thinks. It feels like it's been forever. "The statistics of finding her looks good."

Spencer sighs again heavily, taking in the comfort from JJ's hand. "Yeah, I hope so."

He really, really do.

Because Sam is like family. Sam _is _family.

And no one, no _freaking _one messes with his family and lives to tell the tale.

"JJ?" the elevator door opens, and Agent Prentiss makes her way towards the two of them. JJ gives her co-worker a nod of acknowledgement before walking towards her, Spencer on her trail.

"Hey, Emily." JJ smiles. "You here to speak to Pam?"

"Yeah," Agent Prentiss replies. "Hotch told me to see if I can get through to her, since Lily has already left the hospital."

"Wait," this is news to Spencer. "Lily left the hospital?"

The two FBI agents share a look before Agent Prentiss allows a smile. Before she can say anything, a light bulb goes off in Spencer's head.

"You think Lily might be related to this?"

The question brings both agents to a halt, confirming Spencer's thoughts. Lily, Pam's older sister, might actually have something to do with this.

God, can this world be more messed up?

"We're just following up a lead for now, Mr. Shay." Agent Prentiss says kindly, but her use of Spencer's last name makes him wince.

"Spencer." he corrects automatically. "It's Spencer. Mr. Shay's my father."

Agent Prentiss nods in understanding, offering another one of her trademark smiles and turns to JJ.

"Which room is Mrs. Puckett in?" she asks, already on the move.

As JJ leads the other agent towards Pam's room, Spencer leans his back against the wall. He feels exhausted, and he isn't sure why. Spencer's always been an energetic person, but lately, he's feeling that all of his energy has been drained from him.

He doesn't even have enough energy to make statues anymore, and that's saying something.

He doesn't even feel the inspiration for his art anymore.

Sam's situation has left a hole in everyone one of them, and that hole has been expanding with every minute that she's been missing.

_Life isn't fair_, Spencer remembers his father saying. _But we all just have to pick up from where we left off and continue on. Life isn't about where you fall, Spencer. Life is about how you get back up after you fall._

Spencer laughs bitterly as his father's words rings in his mind like a broken record; his mind focused on Sam.

He wonders if she can get back up and make a strong comeback like she always do.

He wonders what will happen after she gets back up.

He wonders if Carly and Freddie and even himself can handle the fallout that will result in this.

For better or for worse, Spencer thinks, they're going to get through this together.

Because they a family.

* * *

_Geez, fanfiction is really pissing me off lately. This was supposed to be up yesterday, but appearently this site just doesn't want it up... Well, it's up now. So enjoy and review! :)_

_XO - Spring  
_


End file.
